Pokemon Champion Version
by The Power Is Yet Unknown
Summary: When Pokemon Trainer Matthew wakes up on his 13th birthday, he's ready to begin his Pokemon journey. With his friends Scarlet and Joseph by his side, he will battle, explore, and journey on to become the very best, like nobody ever was and defeat the Ultimate Trainers: Red, Leaf, Ethan, Lyra, Kris, Brendan, May, Lucas, Dawn, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, Rosa, Calem, and Serena.
1. The Beginning of One Big Adventure!

**A/N: I revive an old story of mine, which will be updated will brand NEW! chapters soon. All I say is expect chapters to be short and... yeah that's it. Enjoy.**

"It's time to wake up Matthew!"

Matthew had waited 10 long years for this day, for as long as he could remember, he wanted a Pokemon for as long as he could remember. Now, on his 13th birthday, he, along with his two friends Scarlet and Joseph, would now be starting his own journey across the world.

"I'm going to Oak's now!"

"See you soon Honey!"

When Matthew arrived at Professor Oak's Lab at the southeastern end of Pallet Town, which had become a much more populated place due to it being the hometown of legendary trainers Red and Blue.

"You're late."

Matthew saw his friends at the lab already. Joseph was popular for being the little brother of Blue, being born just a year after Blue's loss at the Pokemon league. Scarlet was the little sister of Red, born around the same time as Joseph.

"You always say I'm late." Matthew complained. "We're finally getting our own Pokemon, what are you going to choose?"

"Bulbasaur."

"I'm getting a Squirtle."

"And that leaves me getting Charmander I'm guessing..."

"Yup."

Professor Oak then arrived. "Alright, who's ready for a Pokemon?"

"We are."

"Joseph, you're starting your journey today? Wow, those 13 years I saw you growing up came by so fast... Just promise you won't be like Blue, will you?"

"I've read enough modern history to know what happened between Red and Blue, Gramps."

"You're starting to become like him already! (Wait, that's not good). Anyway, come in!"

"Bulbasaur." "Charmander." "Squirtle."

"Well you're quick thinkers!, anyway, here's your pokedexes. Finally, here are five Pokeballs to catch five pokemon. Don't waste 'em all!"

"Alright, let's go to Route 1 together!" Scarlet explained.

"Let's begin our journey!"

**How will this journey go for our trio? What challenges will they face? Will our hero ever become the very best, like nobody ever was? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our heroes have now started their journey. With Matt getting Bulbasaur, Joseph getting Squirtle, and Scarlet getting Charmander. How will their journey begin? Read on!**

"Wow, I've never been to Route 1 before. It's quite..."

"Bland?" Joseph interrupted.

"Hey! I've waited 10 long years for this and I still haven't had a battle!" Matt shouted.

"Wanna have one?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I will!"

Matt VS. Joseph!

"The rules?"

"Standard Pokemon League rules: Each Pokemon uses one move per turn. When one trainer has no more Pokemon left to use, that trainer loses. The losing trainer will give the victor a small amount of prize money. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"Let's Go!"

Matt got his Pokemon out first, "Gooooo Bulbasaur!"

"Go Squirtle!" Joseph said as he sent out Squirtle.

"Hmmmmm...," Matt thought, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!"

Matt's Bulbasaur's defense fell. Squirtle lost 35% of it's HP.

"Bulbasaur, Growl!" Matt commanded.

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Joseph ordered.

Squirtle's attack fell. Bulbasaur's HP went down by 30%.

"Bulbasaur, finish the Squirtle off with Tackle!"

"Squirtle, use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur won the speed contest against Squirtle and got a Critical Hit on Joseph's Squirtle.

"I won!" Matt cheered.

"Good for you, here's 250 Pokedollars. Use it well..."

"Hey, do you know where Scarlet went?" Matt asked.

Joseph looked around, "Oh yeah... where is she?"

A voice came from the horizon, "Hey guys! If you don't hurry up I'm going to get to Viridian City first! Last one's a broken Exeggcute!"

"You're not getting there first!" Matt shouted.

"And you're not being first either!" Joseph yelled.

"Let's see!" Matt said as he was running.

**Our trio is getting ready to arrive at their first stop. Who's going to win this contest of speed? We'll see soon! Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank the couple of reviewers (that reviewed when I first made this) and I am taking suggestions for the story. Now on to the next chapter!**

After Matthew and Joseph's first battle, they, along with Scarlet, are now heading for Viridian City.

"I can see it in the distance!" Matthew yelled as he saw Viridian City across the horizon.

"You know, now that I realize, none of us still has caught any Pokemon at all," Joseph explained. "We should've at least seen a Pidgey or a Rattata by now."

"It's winter, what else do you expect?" Matthew said jokingly.

"Well Blue told me that Pidgey was the first Pokemon that he caught. Other than Squirtle, at least." Joseph said.

"And what season did he catch it in?" Matthew asked.

"Spring."

"Pidgeys appear most commonly in Spring." Scarlet explained.

"Didn't he also catch a Rattata?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like to talk about it a whole lot. I heard it has something to do with Lavender Town and glitches." Joseph explained to the two.

"What do you mean by glitches? This isn't a video game." Scarlet asked.

"I dunno. That's all that I've heard though." Joseph said.

"Hey! Over there! It's a Pidgey!" Matthew yelled as he saw a Pidgey in the tall grass.

The Pidgey then chose to attack Matt, initiating his first wild Pokemon Battle.

A Wild Pidgey appeared!

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Matthew yelled the cliché phrase.

Pidgey used Tackle. 10% of Bulbasaur's Health was lost.

"Bulbasaur, strike it back with Tackle!" Matthew said.

Bulbasaur took 45% of Pidgey's Health.

"Pidgoooooooooo!" the Pidgey screamed out and then used Tackle, which took 15% of Bulbasaur's health.

"Bulbasaur, weaken it with Tackle again!" Matthew yelled to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur used Tackle and reduced Pidgey's Health down another 45%.

"Alright! It's weak!" Matthew said with joy.

"Hey idiot! Use your Pokéball now!" Joseph shouted to Matthew.

"Okay!" Matthew got a Pokéball from his bag ready. "Goooooo Pokéball!"

The Pokéball landed on the Pidgey, sucking it inside. It then shook a couple of times... one more... annnnndddddd it Pidgey was captured.

"Yes! I caught a Pokémon!" Matthew yelled celebrating.

"Good job! Are you going to nickname it?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh yeah. I think I'll nickname it... Captain Falcon!" Matthew decided.

"Oh great. What are you going to teach it when it evolves? Falcon Punch?" Joseph joked.

"Oh yeah, because it's not like Blaziken who literally IS Cpt. Falcon exists." Matthew said jokingly.

The group laughed as they continued to head toward Viridian City, where they will find an old champion. Can you guess who it is? Find out soon!

**A question was asked as to how the characters look like. Here it is!**

**Imagine Matthew as a sort of Black (sounds so much better than Hilbert) or Nate like character.**

**For Joseph, I usually see him as Hugh. Though he is Blue's brother... Imagine him your way!**

**For Scarlet, imagine Leaf combined with Flannery's red hair (the color, not the style).**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Great review (from old version)! Trying to work on this story as fast as I can. Anyway, read on!**

As the group arrives at Viridian City from Route 1, they plan to make their first trip to the Pokemon Center.

"Annndddd were here!" Scarlet happily exclaimed.

"Blue says he'll meet us at the Pokémon Center, let's go!" Joseph said.

Matthew asked, "How did you communicate with him?"

"Pokégear. I got one from Gramps a while back."

"Heh. Never thought you'd copy Blue and call Oak 'Gramps'."

"Easier to say than Grandpa or Oak, so I just call him Gramps."

The group then entered the Pokémon Center, and the first person they saw was none other than Red's rival Blue.

"So, you're finally here bro. How's your journey going?" Blue said as he saw the group arrive.

"It's going well." Joseph replied to Blue.

"How many Pokémon have you caught?" Blue asked Joseph.

"None yet." Joseph replied.

"Any battles?" Blue asked Joseph.

"One battle with Matt and that's it." Joseph replied.

"Well your journey is going slowly. By the time I got past Route 1 I had caught at least two Pokémon and had at least a couple battles." Blue bragged.

"Everyone starts off differently, you know. Anyways, aren't you a gym leader here?" Joseph asked Blue.

"I USED to be. You see, Red decided to stay up on Mt. Silver and he hasn't returned to Indigo since he was beaten by Ethan. So, I am the standing Pokémon League Champion as of this moment." Blue explained to the group.

"Then who is the gym leader here?" Joseph asked.

"The Pokémon League is still checking people out, so as of now the gym's closed. Besides, the Viridian Gym is usually recommended for high-level trainers getting their eighth badge. You would be destroyed at the gym. Speaking of which, the closest gym to here that's recommended for low-level trainers is the Pewter City Gym. Simply go north from Viridian Forest and you'll arrive there." Blue explained.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon!" Joseph said to Blue as he, Matthew, and Scarlet left the Pokémon Center with items in hand.

"Okay, we've got some Potions as well as some Antidotes along for the trip. We need to be careful of the Weedles and Caterpie at the forest." Scarlet warned the group as she gave Matthew and Joseph some items she bought in the Pokémon Center.

"I pretty sure Caterpie aren't that deadly." Matthew said to Scarlet as he was taking the items.

"Still gotta be careful. Anyways, let's get going!" Scarlet said.

"Wait, before we get going I want to face you in a battle." Matthew said to Scarlet.

"And why?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, seeing how the only battles you've had are those against a few wild Pokémon, I thought I would see how you are before we're gone." Matthew explained.

"Alright then, let's go!" Scarlet yelled excitingly.

Matthew VS. Scarlet

"Capt. Falcon, Go!" Matthew yelled bringing out Pidgey.

"Charmander, come on out and burn stuff!" Scarlet yelled out.

"Alright Capt. Falcon, use Gust!" Matthew shouted.

"Charmander, use Ember against it!"

The Gust overpowered Charmander's Ember and ended up damaging Charmander by 35%.

"Your Charmander's pretty good! However, I think you misjudged the fact that wind can easily blow away a fire if the flame is small enough. Capt. Falcon, use Gust again!" Matthew commanded.

"Heh, guess you're right. Charmander, use Scratch!" Scarlet yelled.

Charmander got through the Gust, and landed a Critical Scratch on Pidgey, taking out 75% of Pidgey's Health.

"Captain Falcon! Get through Charmander's power with Quick Attack!"

"Charmander, use Ember on the Pidgey!"

Matt's Pidgey hit Charmander first, taking out 40% of Charmander's health. The Ember hit Pidgey, causing it to faint.

Scarlet cheered with joy, "I won! You're good Matt, but-"

"You forgot, I still have my Bulbasaur." Matthew interrupted.

"Oh, right. I still haven't caught a Pokémon yet..." Scarlet realized.

"Okay Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Matthew commanded.

"Charmander, use Leer!" Scarlet told Charmander.

Charmander's Leer weakened Bulbasaur's Attack, but Bulbasaur's Tackle took out 20% of Charmander's, making Charmander very weak.

"Charmander, finish it off with the best Ember you can do!" Scarlet yelled.

Matthew commanded, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle and hope the Ember misses!"

Charmander's Ember beat Bulbasaur's Tackle, and fainted Matthew's Bulbasaur in one hit.

"Now I really won!" Scarlet cheered happily as she won the battle.

"Well, I guess you did have the type advantage... Anyways, let's get going to Viridian Forest, maybe we'll see a Pikachu." Matthew said as he returned Bulbasaur.

"Maybe, just maybe..." Joseph said.

**As our heroes head toward Viridian Forest, their journey is only beginning. What will they see there? Find out, next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: FINALLY I make a new chapter to this. Thanks to KirbyHalo83 for giving me the inspiration to start up again. Speaking of which, a new OC created by her is introduced in this chapter. So let's begin!**

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Joseph sighed, "Seriously we've been waiting here forever. It felt like it took you 2 years or something to get here."

The gang had arrived at Viridian Forest, the usual starting forest for new trainers. It wasn't really all that big... or unique. It looked really plain actually.

"Just like Route 1!" Matt had said as soon as they actually got in the forest.

"You know... I think we should split up from here." Scarlet suggested.

"B-but isn't this supposed to be some epic adventure of friendship and togetherness?" Matt was a bit shocked to hear her say that.

"Have you ever heard of a single master that had a journey like that?"

Matt was about to disagree, but he decided that if he was going to become a Pokemon Master that he would have to learn how to do things himself. "Fiiiinnnneeeee... If I'm going to become anything like Red or Blue, then I'm going to have to journey myself!"

"That's the spirit!" Joseph finally said.

The group decided to split up. Because Matt is obviously the protagonist to this story, we will talk about his adventures and not the others, because who cares about them? They're rivals.

As Matt explored the maze-like forest he had encountered many Pokemon along the way. His Bulbasaur and Pidgey gained plenty of experience, and he was very close to getting out of the forest when...

"Wait is that what I think it is?!"

Yes it was. Matt had gotten sight of a very rare Pikachu.

"Sweet! If I catch this then I'll definitely have something cool to show Scarlet and Joseph! Go, Bulbasa- **POW!**"

Someone had run into Matt out of nowhere and the Pikachu ran away.

"**Argh!** What's the big idea!? Pikachu's are really hard to find, you know?" Matt was very angry at the trainer that ran into him.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you." The trainer was a female, but that's all we really know at this point.

"You could at least say something before running into someone..." Matt had turned away from her, _Who is this girl? Although, I do admit. She's kinda... cute. Argh, this isn't the time to think of that! Just turn back and talk... _"Who are you anyways?"

"My name's Lily. I'm 14 and I'm from Hoenn! Or... somewhere. I do live in Hoenn!"

"Hoenn? Why are you in Kanto?"

"Yes, I'm from Hoenn. And, if you're wondering why I'm in Kanto, I'm looking for a specific Pokemon that's native here."

"Which one?" Matthew was intrigued.

"Well, I heard there's a Pokemon here that looks like something I like a lot. I heard there's a sort of pink... and puffy Pokemon here."

"Oh, you're looking for a Jigglypuff, I see. Sorry, but you're in the wrong place for one. They're in Route 3, which is just past Pewter City. And if you're wondering where Pewter City is, it's right outside the exit to this forest."

"Jigglypuff is what it's called? I'll be sure to remember it~! As thanks, let's battle!"

"Hmph, it's been like 10 minutes since I had a battle against a trainer. Let's do it!"

_**Matthew vs Lily!**_

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Matthew called out his Pokemon.

"Torchick, light 'em up!" Lily brought out her Hoenn-native Pokemon.

"Oh I see. If you're from Hoenn, then that means you've got Hoenn Pokemon!"

"You don't say... I'll be glad to see your Bulbasaur get burned to de-I mean fainting!"

_This girl seems a bit... strange. Guess you don't judge books by their covers. _"Alright, Bulbasaur. Use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur slammed itself into Lila's Torchic. It did some damage, but not much.

"Pfft, do you really think a Grass-type can beat a Fire-type? Torchic, use Ember for me."

**"Torchiiiccc!" **Torchic used Ember on Matt's Bulbasaur, and it dealt a lot of damage. Bulbasaur was now at critical health.

"Shoot, I almost forgot about that. Well I'm not giving up! Bulbasaur, use Tackle again!

**Bam! **Bulbasaur managed to score a critical hit on the Torchic. It fainted.

"Oh yeah! Told ya I wasn't going to lose!" Matt celebrated with glee.

"You forgot something. I have a second Pokemon!" Lily stated to Matt.

_Dang it. I guess I should expect trainers to be at least a bit challenging. And have more than one Pokemon. Whatever, what's she got?_

"Go, Poochyena!" Lily threw her second PokeBall. The Poochyena was released, and as usual with battles, was told what to use. "Use Bite!"

Poochyena bit Bulbasaur, and caused the weak Pokemon to faint.

"Dang it! Now I have to go to Pewter City ASAP... Whatever. Go, Cptn. Falcon!"

The Pidgey was released into battle and used Gust (woosh). It dealt little damage to the Poochyena.

"That was so weak. Doesn't your Pidgey have Wing Attack?"

"It almost does!" _This girl seemed so nice before. Now she's mocking. That's quite the change. _Matt was a bit... muffled. Or something.

_"_Well I hope you're ready for this! Poochyena, Bite it again!"

**CHOMP! **The bite dealt a decent bit of damage, but it was not enough to faint Pidgey.

"Good job, CF! Now then, hit it with another Gust!"

**WOOSHY WOOSHY! **The Gust hit the hyena-wolf-dog again. It was still pretty weak, but it got Poochyena in the yellow.

Lily's Poochyena replied with a another Bite, putting Pidgey in the red. More repetitive Pokemon battle stuff ensues, and then the two Pokemon were both in the red.

"Alright... Whoever hits first is the winner. One hit, one faint."

"I'm not going to lose to the first trainer I battled in Kanto! Come on Poochyena, use Bite one last time!" Lily yelled with all of her determination.

"Counter that with a final Gust! We can't lose!" Matt was pretty determined too.

The two Pokemon used their usual attacks against each other. Pidgey managed to outmanuvuer the dog and used the Gust projectile against it. Poochyena had fainted.

Lily fell to her knees in shame. "Ah man, I was so close too. If only I..." Lily had started to cry for a bit. Matt had noticed.

"It's alright. You can't win everything. You just gotta keep training and trying again and again. I liked battling with you. It was fun!" Matt smiled and hugged the sad Lily.

Lily got up. "T-thanks... You're right. I just gotta keep training harder! And next time I see you, I'll be sure to try as hard as I can to beat you! Just you wait!" Lily was filled with determination.

"Well it's good to see you happy," _That was a quick change of heart, _"I'll be sure to try and beat you again, too. Now then..."

"What?" Lily asked.

"My Pidgey's almost exhausted and Bulba's wiped out, so could we head to Pewter City together?" Matt asked, although he might have been a bit shy in saying it.

"Sure! Anything to make sure you don't have to run through a ton of random wild Pokemon, and to reward the first person I battled in Kanto!" Lily was filled with cheeriness, once again.

_Seriously. One second she's mocking me, the next she's sad, and then she's cheerful again. She's just so gosh darned adorable though. Might as well take this chance. _"Thanks. Let's go to Pewter!" Matt and Lily walked out of the forest and towards Pewter City. They talked about various Pokemon things and such, and when they arrived at the Pokemon Center the two separated.

_*sigh* That was an interesting experience. Now then... *Looks at the Gym* Looks like we have the first major obstacle in my journey to face._

"HEY MATT!" Someone yelled towards Matt while he was walking towards the gym. It was Scarlet and Joseph. "Did you really think you could just go and face Brock without us? He's the first Gym Leader! We have to share this moment together!" Joseph said to Matt.

"If I'm gonna be anything like my brother, I'm gonna have to beat Brock down hard with my little Charmander." *looks at PokeBall*. "Thankfully it knows Metal Claw AND I caught a Pikachu, so this should be a lot easier than when Red did this!" Scarlet was very excited for the obvious challenge that was waiting for her.

"Well if we just stand here talking we'll never get anywhere. Come on, let's head to the gym!" Matt encourages his friends.

"Okay!"

"Alright!"

**Ship-POW! After meeting a new friend, and finally getting through Viridian Forest, our heroes arrive at their first gym. What challenges will they face? Found out next time on Dragonite Ball Z-I mean Pokemon Champion Version!**

**Also, any criticism would be appreciated. Unless you're a troll. It's been 2 years since I've done this, so any thoughts on how to improve this would be greatly appreciated. I would also like if someone could help me edit this as well. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews... or suggestions... Also, an announcement. If you would like your OC to be in the story, then fill out the form that will be at the end of this chapter. I'm too lazy to put it up here. Anyways, time for more Pokémon!**

**Also, another shout-out to KirbyHalo83. Thanks. Look at her cheerful/dark stories of the Kirby and Smash universe. They're not too bad. Anyways, NOW we get to Pokemon.  
**

* * *

Matt entered the building. "This is... so..."

"Simple?"

"Why do you always have to steal my lines Joseph?!"

"Well excuse me, I'm just trying to make this go faster."

The gang had arrived at the Pewter City Gym. Because it's layout is taken from the games, the gym was still as simple as ever for a first gym: One straight pathway with two trainers to face, and another two that bypass the trainers and take you straight to the Leader. The gym didn't really have an extravagant design either, having cold steel walls and dirty (literally) floors. There was someone else aside from the two trainers and leader, though.

"Hey kids! Is this your first time being at a Pokemon Gym?" An old-looking man with a white suit had said to the group.

"Oh, you must be... Gym Coach Guy that gives you free water, correct?" Scarlet remarked to the man.

The old man had tried to disprove Scarlet. "My COUSINS in OTHER REGIONS give out free water. You see, they didn't implement giving free water to people until my great great grandson became a trainer! And since Kanto runs on dated rules, we don't give out water! And for the record, I don't have to tell you my name!"

"Jeez, you don't have to take it so seriously. I'm pretty sure she was joking. Right, Scarlet?" Joseph had tried to calm down the old man.

*Pouting* "I'm still mad. I thought I would get a free Not-Super Potion, but then I learn they only give it out in Unova and Kalos. What's the deal with that?!" Scarlet was not very happy.

"Hey don't look at me! I'm just a representative, not an actually important person in the league." The old man put his palm to his face. "How about we have a deal? If you guys manage to make it to the Pokémon League, then I'll give you a special reward. Now go and actually fight the Leader already! Kids nowadays usually only talk to me for about two seconds then..." The old coach rambled on and on, and our heroes left him to just ramble to any other trainers who left.

_That guy certainly was... interesting._ "Now that we're done with that coot, could we go and actually fight Brock already?" Matt was certainly eager to face his first Leader.

"You don't want to fight against the amazingly easy and great EXP.-giving gym trainers?" Joseph said sarcastingly.

"I've got a Bulbasaur. I can handle this. Just watch me!" Matt seemed even more fired up (hope it doesn't faint his Bulbasaur) now.

"Well I'm gonna go face the trainers here. If you forgot, I only have a Charmander and a Pikachu, which are really weak against Rock-types." Scarlet left Matt and Joseph to face off against the other trainers.

"Well, we're both prepared to one-shot this guy's Pokemon, so let's get on with it!" Joseph said, kinda annoyingly.

Matt and Joseph used the alternate pathways in the gym to quickly make it to Brock. He was eating his favorite jelly-filled donuts. Or rice balls. Or are they like triangle-shaped donuts or something? Nobody knows.

"***eating* **Mmmmm! These jelly-filled rice ball donut triangles are my favorite! I can't wait to eat a jelly-filled donut!" Brock must have really like those rice donut ball things.

"Hey, Donut guy! We're here to have a battle!" Joseph was a bit muffled at how Brock was just sitting there eating donuts. Matt was shocked at how Joseph just disrespected the first leader he met.

_Maybe he really is like Blue... Oh no... _"Joseph! Show some respect! He's like a million times better than us at the moment!" Matt seemed to really praise his Serperiors.

"And he'll be half as good as us once we wash and whip him into the ground. Which also happens to be super-effective against Rock! It's a **Triple Finish!" **Joseph seemed to really like his puns.

Brock finally got up. And his eyes remained close.

"Looks like someone doesn't like my favorite jelly-filled donuts!" Brock got his usual trainer greeting ready, "So, you're here. I'm **Brock**. I'm Pewter City's Gym Leader. My **ROCK-HARD WILLPOWER **is evident **EVEN IN MY POKEMON! **My Pokemon are all **ROCK-HARD**, and have **TRUE GRIT-DETERMINATION**. That's right - My Pokemon are all the **_ROCK_ TYPE! FUHAHA! **You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll _lose_? That's the **TRAINER'S HONOR **that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! _Show me your best!_

"Who's gonna fight him first?" Matt asked Joseph.

"I'll let you fight him. We're both going to win anyway." Joseph said with great obviousness.

Matt got his Pokeball ready. "Alright then! Let's do this!"

_**Matt VS. Brock!**_

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

Brock brought out his **ROCK-HARD **Pokemon. "Go, Geodude!"

"Alright Bulbasaur, let's two-shot this guy. Vine Whip!"

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur quickly jumped over to Geodude and whipped it with its vines. _**SLAP! **_The attack was **DOUBLE SUPER EFFECTIVE! **Geodude fainted before even getting a chance to Tackle.

"Come back, Geodude! Let's see how you like my Onix!" Brock brought out his always hard-to-beat Onix.

"PSSSSSSSHHHHHAAAAAWWWWWWW! My Bulbasaur's just going to one-shot it! Alright Bulba, use that Vine Whip again!" Matt was very enthusiastic.

_**"Bulbaaaa...SAUR!" **_**_SLAP! _**Bulbasaur whipped the Onix again. Onix was heavily damaged, but managed to hold out just a bit.

"**Fuhaha! **You thought Onix would faint from that? Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock seemed way too full of himself.

**_SLAM! _**The Rock Tomb... was not very effective. Bulbasaur was still in the green.

"I say _Fuhaha_ to you, Brock! Bulbasaur finish it off with Vine Whip again!" Matt was almost ready to win but...

"Potion."

"Wait what?!" Matt was surprised.

"Yes, **Potion**. Did you really think I wouldn't use one?" Brock had outsmarted Matt. Or did he?

"This just means I have to use Vine Whip again!" Matt had objected to Brock.

"Oh... yeah." Brock was disappointed.

**_"Bulbaaaaa!" Slap, slap, and SLAM! _**Bulbasaur used Vine Whip during the next two turns, and thanks to its **DOUBLE SUPER EFFECTIVENESS** Matt had won.

Brock was a bit sad. "I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official** Pokémon League Boulder Badge**. Just having the Boulder Badge makes your Pokémon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move Flash outside of battle. Of course, a Pokémon must know the move Flash to use it."

"And thank you~!" Even though there was little effort in the battle, Matt was glad to finally have a gym badge of his very own. "I'll keep this as a memento forever! Or at least until I beat the Indigo League."

Matt put the badge inside his badge case. "Well, I'm going to leave now."

"You don't want to see me battle Brock?" Joseph was a bit curious.

"Nah, it's just that I know you're going to win anyways. Also, Scarlet's battle would take too long, so I'll just leave here." Matt was about to leave when...

"Wait! Take this with you." Brock yelled towards Matt. "A TM, Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokémon. Using a TM teaches the move it contains to a Pokémon. A TM is only good for one use. So, when you use one, pick the Pokémon carefully. Anyways... TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its speed." Brock gave the disc-looking object to Matt.

"Oh, thanks. I don't have any Pokemon that can use this right now, but I'll be sure to teach it to one as soon as I'm able to!" Matt put the TM in his bag.

Brock explained to Matt, "There are all kind of Trainers in this huge world of ours. You appear to be very gifted as a Pokémon Trainer. So let me make a suggestion. Go to the Gym in Cerulean and test your abilities."

"I will. Thanks. Now then, I go to the Pokemon Center!" Matt left the gym and headed towards the Pokemon Center. As he was healing his Pokemon, he heard an interesting conversation.

"Hey, did you hear? There are some people in suspicious clothes near Mt. Moon."

"Suspicious clothes? Is it Team Rocket?"

"I'm not sure. Didn't Rocket disband 10 years ago after they tried to come back in Johto?"

"I'm pretty sure they did. Why would they be back now?"

"I don't know. Let's just stay out of this. We don't want to get into any trouble."

The two gossipers continued to talk about other things that weren't really important.

"Team Rocket... at Mt. Moon? Wait a second, isn't that girl from earlier heading there? Shoot! I gotta hurry!" Matt got his Pokemon back and quickly dashed out of the Center. He headed towards Mt. Moon as fast as he could. He reached Lily at the entrance. She was there, standing still. She looked upset about something. "Hey, Lily! ***sigh* **Thank Arceus you're safe."

Lily continued to just stand there. She muttered something quietly. "_Team Rocket..."_

Matt was concerned. "Hey, Lily?"

Lily clenched her fists. _"They're here... Team Rocket's here... They will pay..."_

Lily ran into the mountain, not even noticing Matt.

_What happened to her? Did something happen between her and Team Rocket? She seems quite serious about this... _Matt was confused, but headed towards Mt. Moon. "Let's see just what's going on. If Team Rocket's really back, then I might be in more trouble (and make it double!) than I thought. Let's go."

Matt headed into the mountain. He had to find out what was going on. Team Rocket couldn't possibly be back.

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter folks! Just what exactly is going on?**

**As always, criticism and suggestions are appreciated. See you next time (on Dragalge Ball Z)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back to PCV (and non-depressing stories)! I... don't really have anything to say. Welp, new chapter!**

As Matt preceded inside Mt. Moon, he still couldn't find Lily anywhere.

"Where could she be?!" Matt was urgently trying to find her. He was worried she would get into trouble that was too much for her. _She obviously has something against Team Rocket, but why? This seems to be pretty serious for her. Now that I think of it, did she ever find that Jigglypuff? Gah, that doesn't matter now. Let's move on._

Matt went through the giant maze of the mountain, encountering about a thousand or so Zubats and not much else.

"Seriously, can't we have _**something **_that isn't a Zubat here? I sick and tired of these _Arcuesdamned Bats, in this ArceusDamned Mountain!" _As we can see, Matt is certainly enjoying all of these bats while quoting TV Tropes and Snakes On a Plane. Eventually, Matt managed to find some suspicious people.

"...There we go! Looks like we got the machine ready! Hey, Grunt! Help me get it ready!"

"Yes sir! Coming right up!"

The two suspicious people were getting some sort of machine ready.

"Hey, you don't think the Clefairies here are of the Fairy Type, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you know it was only about a year ago since the League completely changed all of its rules, correct?"

"Yeah. We're part of Team Rocket though. We don't follow rules!"

"But you know we obviously have to follow battle rules by battling anyone who comes our way, right?"

"Why can't we just hurt the trainers themselves?"

"I dunno. Blame the Boss for saying we can only wound their Pokemon."

"I feel like we wouldn't be here if we could just hurt the trainers."

"Yeah, you might be right, but right now we just have to focus on the job. Aaaannnndddd done. The machine's ready."

"Alright, activating Moon Stone Finder!"

_These two guys are part of Team Rocket! Shoot! Am I ready? Bulba and CF are a bit wounded. What should I do? _Matt hid behind a rock while the two Rocket members were doing their job. He struggled to figure out what to do.

"**_TEAM ROCKET!"_**

A familiar trainer appeared. It was Lily. This time though, her cheerful expression from before had changed into an almost sinister look of anger and hate. She also had something red on her arm. Matt didn't know what it was, but he knew for sure that he was about to get into something he shouldn't have.

"What the?! Who's this brat?" The Grunt helping the Rocket Admin was shocked.

Lily had nothing but sheer rage for these guys, "**Where is my father?! What did you do to him!?"**

"Father? Look kid, we don't even know who you are. Now get lost!" The Grunt was getting his Pokeball ready.

"Get Lost?" Lily seemed to be a bit distraught, but still looked angry as an American Kirby, **"**How about** NO!" **Lily got her Pokeball ready. The red sleeve-glove she wore on her arm started to glow.

"Go, **BLAZIKEN!**"

_WAIT A BLAZIKEN?! Didn't she have a Torchic when I battled her?_

Lily threw her Pokeball onto the ground, and the chicken-beast within it had emerged from it.

"**Damn! **This brat's got some serious firepower on her! I can't handle this! All I've got is a Zubat and a Rattata!" The Grunt was shocked to see her have such a powerful Pokemon.

"Let me handle this. I'm prepared for anything." The Rocket Admin got out one of the six Pokeballs he had in his case. He threw it out, revealing a Houndoom. "I'll show you not to mess with the new new Team Rocket."

_A Houndoom? Isn't that weak against Fighting? Well, better than a Zubat. _Matt was somehow able to get a humorous thought into his head during this dangerous moment.

"Blaziken. Make them pay for what they did to Father." Lily reached out onto her red sleeve-glove "**MEGA-EVOLVE, BLAZIKEN!**"

The tall firebird monster was enshrouded in a purple aura, and was surrounded by what seemed like a stone. _**BOOM! **_The Blaziken bursted out of the stone to reveal its new, deadlier form: **Mega Blaziken**.

"**THIS BRAT'S GOT A MEGA BLAZIKEN?! **Shoot, why didn't Boss give me a Houndoomite?" The Admin lost some of the confidence he had been showing earlier. "I guess I'm just going to have to do as much as I can. And since this Blaziken is even more powerful now... Yes, it's perfect." The Admin had just gotten an idea. "Houndoom, use **Foul Play** on that Blaziken!"

**"Grrrgghhh..." **The Houndoom lept over to the Blaziken.

Lily wasn't just going to have Blaziken stand there. "Blaziken, use Close Combat and annihilate that dog."

**"Bllaaazzeee... IKEN! **The Blaziken quickly dodged the Houndoom thanks to its increased speed, and pulled the devil dog into a relentless combo that fainted the Houndoom immediately.

"**Drat! **What am I supposed to do now?! I only have one left! Wait..." The Admin got a little smirk on his face, "Yes... **IT'S PERFECT!**" The Admin got another Pokeball ready, but this time it held...

"A-a **GOLBAT?!**" Lily was certainly shocked to see the Pokemon. "You just had to remind me more... the man that defeated Father... he had a Crobat."

_What's up with all of this about her father and Team Rocket? Did something happen? Wait... Shoot! Golbat's really good against Fighting Types! I have to stop them!_ Matt got out from behind the rock. "Hey, burglar-guys! You're not going to get away with this!" Matt quickly got his Pokeball out and released his Bulbasaur.

"Another brat? Grunt, hold him off!" The Admin's expression hardly changed. "Now then... Golbat, use Air Cutter on this puny bird.

The grunt got his own Pokemon ready. "Yes sir! Releasing Zubat!"

_Another Zubat? I'm sick and tired of them already! I gotta tell Lily that I'm here. _"Hey, Lily! I'll hold this guy off! Focus on the Admin for now!" Matt yelled towards Lily

***Idea!* **_Yes... If I use my Golbat on that trainer's weak Pokemon, then I'll win this battle for sure! _The Admin actually thought up a good idea for once. "Hey, Grunt! Focus on the bird! I'll take care of the puny plant."

"Yes sir!"

_Shoot shoot shoot shoot SHOOT! I can't beat a Golbat at this level! What am I going to do?!_ "Hey, Lily! I could _really_ use your help now! Come on! Notice me!" Matt didn't know if he was going to win or not. There was no way his Bulbasaur could hold its own against a strong Flying Type like Golbat.

"Cut that plant to shreds with Air Cutter, Golbat." The Admin said with great confidence as he raised his glasses like Maxie.

**"GOLLLL... BAAATTTT!" **The Golbat was heading towards Bulbasaur, getting its wings ready for one deadly blow. It reached Bulbasaur and had just gotten it wings ready. It fired its Air Cutters and...

_**"Blazi... KENKENKENKENKENKENKENKEN... KEN!" **_Lily's Mega Blaziken had intercepted the Air Cutter, taking a massive blow. With its remaining power, Blaziken used Close Combat followed by Blaze Kick to finish off the Golbat for good.

"Never... _**NEVER **mess with anyone I care about! If you try and attack him again, **YOU'LL **be the one taking the beating._" Lily had finally gotten her senses back together. "Hey, Matt. Finish off the Grunt's Zubat. You'll enjoy giving them vengeance." Lily said that with a tone that could be described as a bit evil yet cheerful at the same time.

_Weird... Well, it's a good thing she's back to her sense. And she cares about me too... GAH, NO! Think about stupid romantic stuff later. Now, we battle! "Alright Lily! So... _Grunt. How about we nice good Vine Whipping?" Matt seemed to share in the evil tone as well.

The Bulbasaur jumped towards the Grunts Zubat and **_WHIP! _**The Zubat was no longer able to battle.

"And **THAT'S **why you never show me another... freaking... **ZUBAAATTT!**" Matt was filled with satisfaction at being able to finally whip one to fainting.

"Uh Boss, I think it's time for us to **RUN AWAY!" **The Rocket Grunt ran to the exit like a coward.

"Hmph. You win this time, you meddling kids. Next time, we'll be more prepared." _And I'll have a Houndoomite with me... _***smirk* **"Now then, I'll be taking this machine with me. And, as a token of your efforts, here's a couple of fossils. I hope you consult them well." The Admin went through the exit with the machine.

***sigh* **"Well, it was nice of him to give these to us," Matt picked up the Helix Fossil and then walked towards Lily. "Hey, you OK? You looked pretty raged there. You were almost a completely different person from when I saw you at Viridian Forest."

"I guess you've figured me out." Lily smiled at Matt. "Before I say anything, though, take a look at your Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur? Why-OH SWEET PALKIA!" Matt saw that his Bulbasaur...

...was evolving.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES! IT'S EVOLVING! MY BULBASAUR IS EVOLVING!" Matt was extremely excited.

"Woah, calm down there." Lily was a bit weirded out by Matt's inner child screaming out in joy.

The Bulbasaur's leaves grew and became a different color. It's eyes and face got more fierce-looking, and it got taller. Bulbasaur had evolved into... **IVYSAUR!**

Matt was extremely proud of his first Pokemon's evolution. He hugged his Ivysaur with tears of joy falling from his eyes. "Oh who's a little Rocket Buster! You are, yes you are!" Matt let go of his new Ivysaur and put it back in his Pokeball. However, now he had some questions that needed to be answered. "So... what happened to you? You were so different right there. And what's with the sleeve-glove-thing?"

"It's called a Mega Sleeve. Made by Devon Corp. in the Hoenn Region." Lily retorted back to Matt.

_Creative... What's next, the Mega Shirt? The Mega Shoe? The Mega Kneesock? _Matt thought to himself.

"As for everything else... that'll take a while. Let's head to Cerulean first." Lily and Matt headed out of the forsaken Zubat Mountain and went towards Cerulean City. They stopped by the Pokemon Center where Matt healed his Pokemon. The two got a couple of drinks and sat down at a table.

"So seriously. What happened there?" Matt had held his curiosity for a while.

Lily looked down and had a faint smile.

"Looks like it's time for me to tell you... the _truth_."

**And that's the end folks! What an eventful chapter. Next time we learn about the truth of Lily's past. And once again, a thank you to KirbyHalo83 for helping me to continue writing and knowing at least someone appreciates something I made. Once again, thank you.**

** Also yes, I know I forgot to put the OC form at the end of the previous chapter. And I'm still too lazy to put it here, so for now, see you next time (on Dragonair Ball Z)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I listened to the Rainbow Curse OST. It was amazing, to say the least. Anyways, I ****_might _****include that OC form in this chapter. Speaking of which, I submitted an OC to KirbyHalo83's story, "My Adventures in Dreamland". I made it a bit on a whim, but I'm hoping it's used well. ANYWAYS, time for a bit of a darker chapter on POKEMON: CHAMPION VERSION!**

"The... truth? Didn't you say you came here to catch a Jigglypuff?" Matt was intrigued by what Lily had said.

"Haha... Well, that was a lie. You see... the real reason why I came to Kanto... was for revenge." Lily seemed to be starting to get a bit... devilish with her speech.

_She's starting to get at it again... _"Revenge? For what?" Matt asked.

"Well... it's a bit of a long story, but I'll say a decent portion of it." Lily moved around a bit and got a serious expression on her normally innocent-looking face. "You see, it all started back when I was around 10 years old. I used to actually live in Kanto, until something _**very **_bad happened. You see, Team Rocket's been back for longer than you think. **_Much _**longer. As part of one of their first jobs, they infiltrated a building that was the base of the Kanto branch of Devon Corp. My dad just so happened to be in charge of that building. He battled Team Rocket in an attempt to save his company's building, but he lost. His Pokemon were stolen, yet he was able to return home. However, he had lost his job for failing to defend the place, and he always returned home with a sad expression on his. He had _**failed**_."

_So I guess to summarize so far, when she was 10, Team Rocket broke into her father's workplace, and her father lost his job after failing to defend the place. I have to say, that's harsh. But, did Devon always have a Kanto branch? I don't remember that... _Matt was trying to take in all of the info.

"After that, when I came back home on day from doing some Pokemon battles with friends, Father was gone. And I waited. Oh did I wait. My mom was really concerned too, and went out to get information of where he had gone. I was left alone, waiting for Father to get back. Eventually, Mom came back, and had tears in her eyes. The only piece of info she got was a very important one: My Father was apparently _**kidnapped **_by Team Rocket, and possibly _**killed**_." Lily said that with a very sad expression on her face.

Matt was very shocked, to say the least. "K-_**KILLED?! **_There's NO WAY that could've happened. Humans are rarely killed in this world! Your father is probably just being held hostage. Come on, that seems to be the best thing, right?"

"I may be young, but I know a heck of a ton more stuff about this world than you do. Welcome to Reality. It's tough, and violent." Lily had gotten back to her almost scary serious expression. "Continuing on... After my mom and I learned of that, we were really sad and depressed for a while. Mom always looked sad, and I just wanted my Father back. We eventually moved to Hoenn, and when we got there, I decided that I would train my Pokemon as much as I can, so I could become strong enough to avenge my Father. Some... other events happened around that time, but I don't like to talk about that either. Anyways, to prove my strength, I challenged my mom to a battle. Let me tell you, she is a _seriously _powerful trainer. One that you could rarely ever hope to beat. However, she isn't Ultimate Trainer difficult, but pretty darn close." Lily said that with a very... serious, and warning tone. "However, beat her fair and square. I decided that I was strong enough to come back to Kanto and defeat Team Rocket."

_So that explains why she's back in Kanto, and why she happens to have a freaking Blaziken in her party. _"OK then, I see. But, what is it with the Mega Sleeve or whatever you got there?" Matt was curious to know how she got access to Mega Evolution tools, of all things.

"Let me continue..." Lily was starting to loosen up a bit, but not completely. "You see, after I beat my mom she gave me the last gift my father would have given me: The Mega Sleeve. It was a Mega Evolution tool made specifically for me, and it was the last thing my father ever worked on before he got kidnapped. And I have to say, I actually really like this thing. It's so cool~!" Lily had a smile on her face as she pretended to activate Mega Evolution. "Anyways, after I took the Sleeve along with the Blazikenite that came with it, I left home and came here to Kanto. I never told my Mom I left, as she easily would have told me to stay home if I told her I was going for revenge."

"So you're all alone in your revenge quest..." Matt looked sorry for Lily.

"That isn't true." Lily said to Matt, "I thought no one would have been able to help me in my journey, but it seems I found someone: You."

"M-me?!" Matt was surprised, and was a little embarrassed. _So I do mean something to her! Something really important! Yes... AH, NO! Push that romantic stuff for later. Right now we listen. _

"Yes, you. And you seem to have the potential too. Just once you get access to Mega Evolution and have a full party of evolved Pokemon." Lily had finally started to seem cheerful again. "And it looks like I've finally told you everything. I guess you know all about me now." Lily said that with a bit of a relieved smile on her face.

"T-thanks, I guess?" Matt was still a bit embarrassed from earlier.

"Hey there, calm down. Maybe someday you'll..." Lily looked away, "A-actually nevermind. For now, let's work together to stop the New New Team Rocket."

"I will. But you know..." Matt looked a bit down, "I'm still pretty weak."

"And that's why you gotta keep training! That Ivysaur is just your first step towards becoming a powerful trainer. Just keep on going!" Lily said with determination. "And I guess this is where I leave once again. See you whereever Rocket decides to cause double trouble again." Lily smiled towards Matt and left the Pokemon Center.

_Gah... SHE'S SO CUTE! And nice yet kinda evil too... But I guess you don't judge a book by it's cover. Her life seems really bad. I feel sorry for her. I could never have suffered that much pain. But I guess I just continue along the normal journey path for now. _Matt walked outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Next stop: The Cerulean Gym!" Matt ran towards the gym, ready to get his second gym badge. Despite everything that happened recently, he was still as determined as ever. "Let's do this!'

**A/N: And there we go. What a... exposition-filled chapter. Matt goes to get his second badge! Or does he...? Who knows? Find out next time (On Dratini Ball Z)!**

**Oh and the OC Form. Here it is:**

**NAME:**

**GENDER:.**

**PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION:**

**POKEMON TEAM (will evolve over story):**

**OCCUPATION/TRAINER TYPE:**

**APPEARANCE: **

**BACKSTORY:**

**OTHER INFO:**

**Fill that out if you want your OC in. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Freaking Mega Rayquaza... Oh, sorry. I just beat Delta Episode in ORAS yesterday, I might have used Mega Rayquaza a bit too much. Enough to one-shot Deoxys, who's supposed to be one of the hardest bosses in the game. I wasn't able to catch it... But I already have one in X/Y so I'm fine (maybe). Delta Episode is not too bad actually. And (SPOILER) surprised the heck outta me.**

**Anyways, as for other things... I dunno. I guess I realized how different this story would be if it wasn't for Gen 6 and certain life events happening. This was originally planned to be a sort of "dream game", but now it's become more of an actual fan fiction. Guess life changes stuff.**

**Oh, and one more thing. KH83 provided me with info on Lily's appearance, and basically it's brown hair, green eyes, and red garment (Mega Sleeve). But now, enough talk and updates. Have at you!**

Matt was heading towards the Cerulean Gym. "Alright time to go to the Cerulean Gym and~"

"Sorry, but the Cerulean Gym is currently closed." The old man from the Pewter City Gym was in front of the building, and greatly disappointed Matt.

'WHAT?" You see, Matt was surprised. "How am I supposed to get my badge then?"

"Misty's only going to be gone for a bit. You should train your Pokemon near the Cerulean Cave (but not at it) before you face her. You can also meet Bill, the guy behind the whole Pokemon PC Storage system we've been using for the past 20 years or so. Misty's quite strong, so you should definitely train up." The old man seemed oddly knowledgeable of how trainers should get ready for Misty's gym.

"Fine, I guess I'll go..." Matt disappointedly walked away from the gym and towards the northern route.

Matt fought a series of not-too-bad trainers along the way, and his Ivysaur learned Razor Leaf. Oh, and his Pidgey had evolved into Pidgeotto. Matt eventually stopped by Bill's place.

Matt walked into the small house. There was stuff everywhere, and it was just a very cluttered and clumsy place. "Hey, is someone named Bill here?" Matt kinda shouted across the room.

Someone got up and started approaching Matt. "Oh are you looking for Bill? Cause here I-OW!" The person tripped over a pile of books that was on the floor.

"Hey are you OK?" Matt helped the person get up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! This... happens a lot. I really gotta clean this place up." The man got up. "But as I was about to say, I'm Bill! Creator of the Pokemon PC Storage System and current developer of a classified project."

"Classified project?" Matt was curious.

"Ah, yes. That thing. I can't really say much about it, but it might change the world... Or make things more convenient for everyone. But since you helped me, I might as well give you one small preview of it." Bill went to his desk and picked up a small device. "You've heard of PokeNav Plus before, correct?"

"Oh, yes! I have. I heard it's really big in the Hoenn and Kalos regions right now. Sadly they don't support Kanto at the moment, so we're stuck with PokeGear." Matt looked kinda jealous.

"Well, that's about to change... sometime. You see, I'm working with Devon Corp to create a revolutionary new app for the PokeNav. This app... will make getting your Pokemon from your PC Boxes far easier. You won't even have to go to a Pokemon Center!" Bill said that with a slightly smug look on his face.

_What's with all the Devon Corp stuff? Ah, well it does seem interesting what he's making. He must be developing a... _"Portable Storage System, correct?" _I just realized that has the same initials as the Player Search System..._

"H-how could you know?!" Bill was a bit surprised. "But yes, that is what I am developing. It still isn't finished yet, but it should be finished once the PokeNav comes to Kanto. I hope you look forward to it."

"It'll certainly be useful for getting Pokemon to use HM's and stuff on the fly." Matt was thinking about all the possible uses for the thing.

***BRRIIINNNGG BRRRIIINNGGG* **

"Huh?" Matt reached into his pockets. "Oh, it's just the PokeGear. Hello?"

"Hey, Matt. The Cerulean Gym's open now. I'm going in now. We should battle again after we're done fighting Misty! I can't wait to see what you've got in store! - CALL END." It was Joseph. Looks like he finally reached Cerulean City.

"Alright Bill, thanks for info! I gotta go." Matt left the small house and headed towards the Cerulean Gym. Along the way, Matt caught a Nidorino because Nidorinos are cool and since Route 3 was completely skipped over he wasn't able to catch one at first. Still haven't revived the almighty Helix, though. Stupid ledges.

Matt finally arrived at the Cerulean Gym after about an hour of training his Pokemon to get ready. Nidorans take a while to train, okay? Joseph was still waiting by the gym.

"Hey, Slowpoke. You're late." Joseph opened his badge case and revealed that in the time Matt was gone that he had already gotten his Cascade badge. "You gotta be faster than that if you want to get better than me." Joseph smirked a bit.

_He is starting to be more like how Blue was... Oh no... _"Hey, I was busy training my new Nidorino. _EXCUUSSSEEEE MEEEEE _Prince!" Matt was a bit annoyed at how Joseph was asking.

"Alright then. If you're training a new Pokemon, then tell me. You don't know how bored I was waiting for you to get here." Joseph seemed a bit tired.

Matt got an idea. "Hey, how about this? As an apology for me being so late, how about we have a battle once I beat Misty. It shouldn't take too long, considering my Ivysaur will positively wreck her team. And we also haven't had a battle since we first got our Pokemon, so it'll be a nice opportunity to see how strong we've gotten."

Joseph had a bit of a smirk on his face. "Alright. I accept your challenge. Just don't take too long, okay? It should be easier for you with your Ivysaur than it was for my Wartortle, Machop, and Pidgeotto."

"I'll be sure to win as fast as I can. Ivysaur will destroy Misty! Just watch me!" Matt ran into the Gym, filled with confidence.

As Matt proceeded to easily defeat the trainers within the gym, it didn't take too long to reach Misty herself. Misty got her usual speech to trainers ready, so you all know what this means!

"Hi, you're a new face! Only those Trainers who have a policy about Pokémon can turn **pro**. What is your approach when you catch and train Pokémon? My policy is an **all out offensive with Water-type Pokémon!" **

_Well she's certainly more basic than Brock. And for a person that's supposed to be a celebrity tomboy, she's more cheerful than I thought. Well, time to battle!_ Matt got his Pokeball ready. "Okay! Let's go!"

**_Matt VS Misty!_**

Matt made the first move and threw out his Pokeball. "Go, Ivysaur!"

"Go, Staryu!" Misty released her Pokemon as well.

Matt used basic logic and used the move that would win this battle for him. "Ivysaur, use **Razor Leaf!**"

"Oh, a Grass Type! Looks like you're smart! That's the first step to being a pro!" Misty was for some reason surprised at Matt's basic knowledge. "Staryu, use Tackle!"

Staryu had a bit of trouble moving around since it didn't really have any legs. Ivysaur had an easy time, though, and his Razor Leaf hit the Staryu hard, and it was **SUPER EFFECTIVE **enough to faint it in one hit.

Misty was not the most happy. Although it looked like she expected the attack. "You might have gotten my Staryu down, but now, prepare to feel the full wrath of my **STARMIE!**" Misty threw out her second Pokeball, and revealed her giant purple Patri-I mean Starmie.

_Like having a Staryu x2 and made purple is going to change anything. _***smirk*** "Ivysaur, hit it with another Razor Leaf!"

"Starmie, use Swift!"

This time Starmie had the upper hand, and thanks to Swift being a projectile attack. Starmie shot and ***Shing, Sparkle Sparkle* **hit Ivysaur, getting it damaged a bit, but not by much. Ivysaur replied by _**WOOSH-SLASHING **_Starmie, and ending any hope Misty had of winning the battle by fainting it. Matt won.

"And just like that, I win!" Matt was certainly happy about winning against Misty, for how little actual effort it took.

Misty for her usual defeat speech ready. "Wow! You're too much, all right! You can have the Cascade Badge to show that you beat me."

**Matt obtained the _Cascade Badge!_**

Like every Gym Leader, Misty had to say what the badge did. "The **Cascade Badge** makes all Pokémon up to Lv. 30 obey. That includes even outsiders you got in trades. There's more. You can now use **Cut** anytime, even out of battle. You can cut down small trees to open new pathways. You can also have my favorite TM." "**TM03** teaches **Water Pulse**. Use it on an aquatic Pokémon!"

**Matt also obtained TM03 (or whatever it is now in Gen VI)!**

_"And thank you very much!"_ Matt took the TM. _Yes... now when I revive Lord Helix, it'll have a half-decent Water Type move! _Matt left the gym with satisfaction at obtaining his second gym badge. He arrived at the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokémon, and then proceeded to meet up with Joseph.

"_Finally _you're back from the gym." Joseph got himself ready. "Now then, enough waiting. _**Have at you!**_"

Matt got himself ready as well. "_**It's on!"**_

**A/N: Next time we see the second battle between Matthew and Joseph! Who will win? I mean, you probably know who via Type Advantage and blah blah blah, but hey, it's a plot-important battle! See you next time (on Druddigon Ball Z)!**


	10. The Ultimate Trainers

**A/N: Time for another exposition chapter! Also, F Winnie the Pooh. And Mushroom XIII. I just wanna fight Lingering Will Dang it! Aside from that, I've been getting into a bit of a... problem. A moral dilemma and a predicament. And I don't know what to do.**

**And now that we're done with my venting of dilemmas, let's begin another chapter of POKEMON CHAMPION VERSION!**

Matt and Joseph were ready to begin their battle. So they started.

_**Matt VS Joseph!**_

"Alright Ivysaur, let's take care of them!" Matt released his go-to Pokemon, Ivysaur.

"OK, Pidgeotto. Go!" Joseph threw out his Poke ball, containing Pidgeotto.

_Alright, so Flying is Super Effective against Grass. And I don't have a Rock Type Pokémon... Curse you ledges!_ Matt was trying to plan out his attack. "Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!"

_"_Pidgeotto use **Wing Attack**!"

**"Pidgeoo!" **The Pidgeotto quickly flew towards Ivysaur and hit it with its wings. It was **SUPER EFFECTIVE**, and majorly damaged Ivysaur. However, Ivysaur wasn't just going to let Pidgeotto take it down. Ivysaur spread some... pollen? Powder? Something that makes early Spring terrible? Anyways, Ivysaur released some of the... stuff from the flower on its back and spread it to Joseph's Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto went to a deep sleep.

Joseph was not very happy.** "COME ON PIDGEOTTO YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE IF WE'RE GONNA WIN THE BATTLE!"**

...Nothing. The Pidgeotto had no reaction to Joseph's yelling.

"And that's why you pay attention to Status Effects!" Matt seemed a bit confident.

"_Grr..._" Joseph was only getting more annoyed. "Alright Pidgeotto, return!" Joseph returned the sleeping bird to its Pokeball. "OK, go Machop!"

_Guess I should change too... _"Ivysaur, come back." Matt returned the weak plant monster to his Pokeball. "Alright, go Captain Falcon!"

The Pidgeotto was released from the Pokeball.

"Ah no! Flying is really good against Fighting Types! And I can't switch out! **Curse you terrible programming!**" Joseph was worried he was going to lose, but decided maybe there was still a chance for him.

"CN, use Wing Attack!"

"Machop, reply to that with Revenge!"

The Pidgeotto quickly flew over to the Machop, and hit it with a **SUPER-EFFECTIVE **Wing Attack. The Macho was almost fainted, but used its last conscious breath to use Revenge on the bird. Both Pokemon were downed.

"Oh..."

"Great..." Both trainers we're not very enthusiastic about having both of their Pokemon fainted. "Ah well, I guess this means it's time for me to get **it **out." Joseph reached into his pocket and picked up another Pokeball. "Alright, go Wartortle!"

Matt threw out his Pokeball as well. "Ivysaur, come back out!"

The two starters recognized each other, and shared the determined expressions of their trainers.

_Ok. Ivysaur's got the type advantage, but is pretty weak right now. If I can land one good Razor Leaf on him, then Nidorino can finish it off. That sounds like a good plan. _Matt smiled a bit. "Ivysaur, give it all you got with Razor Leaf!"

"Wartortle, use **Bite!**"

The Wartortle dashed towards Ivysaur. However, Ivysaur slightly outmatched it in Speed, and it managed to get Razor Leaf in first. The blue turtle took a lot of damage, but didn't faint. Wartortle them bit Ivysaur, fainting it.

"Alright! I've got more active Pokemon than you now!" Joseph was very confident.

"The last one I got is pretty good, though." Matt smirked and got his last Pokeball out. "Go, Nidorino!"

The purple mini rhinocerous was released from its Pokeball, and looked quite ready to battle.

"Oh, that's quite the interesting you got there. Too bad Wartortle and Pidgeotto will defeat it." Joseph seemed to get even more confident. "Wartortle, use another Bite!"

"Nidorino, use Double Kick!"

Nidorino ran over to the turtle and kicked it in the face... _**twice.**_ Wartortle fainted.

"**What?! No! **How could... Oh no." Joseph replaced his confidence from earlier with a face that look the complete opposite.

"What, too afraid of the fact that your only Pokemon left is a _sleeping _Pidgeotto?" Now Matt was the smug one.

"_Ahh you..._" Boy, Matt must really be annoying Joseph. "...Go, Pidgeotto." Joseph released the bird, who was still as asleep as it was when it last battled. "Hey, use Wing Attack."

_... _There was still no response.

"Well, guess that's my cue. Nidorino, use Double Kick again!" Matt had a huge grin on his face.

_**SMACK, BOOM! **_The Nidorino kicked the bird in the face again. _**Twice.**_ The attack was a **_CRITICAL HIT, _**and the sleeping Pidgeotto fainted, ending this long battle.

"Oh yeah! I won, once again!" Matt was certainly happy. Joseph... not so much.

"_Grrr... _I'll beat you next time." Joseph was jealous. "Huh?"

_***BRRINNNGG. BRRRRIINNNGG***_

"Oh, hey. It's Blue. What does he want?" Joseph picked up his PokeGear.

"Hey, 'lil bro! I got some info regarding something I'm sure you guys will be interested in. Scarlet's already here with me. Just stop by the Pokemon Center in Cerulean." _**CALL END.**_

"Oh, was that Blue?" Matt was curious at who had called.

"Yeah, it was. He told us to go the Pokemon Center. Apparently he got some info on something." Joseph seemed a bit tired.

"Alright then let's go!" Matt still had his energy left, though.

The two walked back over to the Pokemon Center and healed their Pokemon. They saw Blue and Scarlet at a table and sat down.

"Where have you guys been? I haven't seen either of you two at all." Scarlet pouted a bit.

"Hey, you were the one that said we should separate. And now you're complaining about it..." Matt had noticed the flaw in her logic.

"Oh... well it's still lonely without you two! Maybe we could travel together to Vermilion City..." Scarlet seemed a bit down.

"OK then. We'll go to Vermilion together. All 3 of us. That sound good?" Matt smiled towards Scarlet.

"Yes it does! Now, though, we should listen to Blue." Scarlet looked toward her brother's rival.

Blue seemed to have not minded having to wait a bit. "OK, time for an info dump. So, you guys all know about the standard Pokemon League. However, did you know there's actually an organization _**higher **_than that?"

_Really? I thought Champion was as far as you could go. _Matt was interested. "What's this organization?"

"Well, that's where it's a bit complicated. You see, it's not exactly an **official **group. It's more like a... nickname for a certain group of particular trainers from each region."

Everyone started to get more curious. Blue continued on.

"You know how Red isn't currently Champion anymore, correct?"

Scarlet knew all too well. "Yes... and?"

"And, Red is considered a part of this group. He, along with several other former Champions and a select few more, are a part of what we call _**The Ultimate Trainers.**_

_Oh yeah... Lily was saying how her mom was almost "Ultimate Trainer" material. Now I know what she meant. _Matt leaned a bit closer.

"**_Unbound _**by the rules of the Pokemon League. **_More Elite _**than the Elite Four. _**Stronger **_than any Champion. These are what the Ultimate Trainers are considered to be. However, no one has ever beaten them, except for Ethan. But that was 10 years ago, before this whole thing started up. And now he himself is among them."

Scarlet seemed to get a bit down hearing about Red's loss.

"These trainers are THE most powerful in the world, and whoever is among them is sure to give you a serious challenge."

_A challenge I'll be willing to take. _Thought Matt.

"There are at least 2 of them per region. Unova has the most, with 4. In Kanto, there's Red and Leaf."

_Leaf... where have I heard that before? _Matt seemed to recognize the name, but only slightly.

Blue continued. "In Johto, there's 3: Ethan, Kris, and Lyra. For Hoenn, there's only two, but they're both quite powerful: Brendan and May. With Sinnoh, there's also two, but one of their members is very new: Lucas and Dawn. Unova has 4, but two of them fight together, while one has a legendary Pokemon and the other has beaten most other Champions in the Pokemon World Tournament: Hilbert, Nate, Hilda, and Rosa. And then we have the newbies in Kalos: Calem and Serena."

"That's... quite a lot of famous names." Scarlet was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. As I said, most of these trainers are former Champions, and in the cases of Ethan and Nate, have defeated _multiple_. Some of them carry Legendary Pokemon as well. These trainers hold nothing back, and you shouldn't even consider fighting one unless you've proved yourself to be worthy of beating a Champion."

Scarlet got up. "So you're saying if I'm capable of defeating a Champion, then I can beat Red?"

"That's just a minimum requirement. From what I've heard, Red _**breaks **_the League's official limits of Pokemon training."

"R-really..." Scarlet looked a bit sad, but got an idea. "OK Blue, I'm going to find my brother. But first, once I get all 8 of the Indigo badges, I'll battle you and prove I'm worthy of his legacy!" Scarlet looked very determined.

"Heh, you're still a long way from that. I look forward to when we battle, though." Blue got up. "Well, I gotta leave. Have official League business to take care of, you know? Smell ya later." Blue left the Pokemon Center.

Scarlet said something a bit quietly. "One day... I'll find Red. And see just how good he really is. I'm going to become Champion, even if it takes my whole life. Someday... we'll battle. And I'll win." Scarlet smiled.

"***Yawn* **Well, let's get going to Vermilion. Lt. Surge isn't going to wait forever." Joseph told his friends.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Let's go!" Matt and the gang left the Pokemon Center, ready to go to their next destination.

**A/N: And that's it for this time! I swear, typing this on my phone the whole time is gonna give me some serious hand cramps. Well, next time we journey towards Vermilion City. What awaits us? Who knows? See you next time (on Axew Ball Z)!**


	11. Lavender Town Showdown

**A/N: Time for a chapter that may be a bit longer than usual. Nothing for me to really say... here's a quote:**

**"What is a man? A miserable pile of secrets! But enough talk. Have at you!"**

**This chapter is in honor of Kirbyhalo83. Please get better! You're a much better writer than me, and those skills should be used!**

Because Matt and the gang are going through the region the same way it was in the games, they did not go straight to Saffron City. Instead, they went towards Route 10 and the Rock Tunnel. Nothing much of interest really happened in Route 10, however the group was not exactly joyful when they arrived at Rock Tunnel.

"It's another _overly long and confusing cave_! NOOOO!" Matt did not like the prospect of having to go through what he did on Mt. Moon again.

"Hey, it's their fault for not making an actual tunnel here after 13 years." Scarlet was a bit annoyed by Matt.

"You **DO NOT** know what I had to go through on Mt. Moon." Matt was shivering at the memories of all the Zubats he faced, and how much he got lost.

"Fine fine, whatever. Let's just find the exit and leave this place." Scarlet led the group into the convoluted cave. They got a bit lost. And faced a lot of Zubats. And Geodudes. It was not a good experience.

"Is this a way out?" Matt looked around a corner. It was a dead end.

"How about this?" Matt got into another dead end.

"Maybe this?" _Nope._

After about two hours of being lost in a cavern full of Zubats, the gang finally managed to find an exit.

"Yesss! Sweet freedom!" Matt was overjoyed to finally get out of the cave.

"I'm... kinda starting to see what you meant." Joseph said with a tired look in his face.

"Yeah... good thing we don't have to deal with this until Victory Road. Right?" Scarlet was a bit worried.

"Ugh, I hope so. I don't want to see another Zubat for a loooonnnngggg time." Matt just wanted to get on to the next city. However, there was something he wanted to ask. "Hey Scarlet. How's your journey been going since Pewter?"

"Oh. It's been... kinda boring? Brock and Misty were pretty hard to beat, but thanks to my Charmeleon's Metal Claw and Pikachu, I managed to defeat both of them. I just had to train a lot." Scarlet was not exactly happy about that last fact. "As far as Pokemon I've caught... I haven't gotten a single one since Pikachu back in Viridian Forest. There just hasn't really been any that interested me."

"Well, you know Lt. Surge is a master of **Electric Types**, right? It won't be very easy to beat him if all you've got is an okay Fire type and another electric type. Maybe you should catch something Grass or Ground." Matt said with a... something kind of look to Scarlet.

"There's just not really any Pokemon here that interest me. I want an Eevee! Or a Lapras! Maybe a Snorlax or something else." Scarlet said that with sparkles in her eyes.

"Wow, you really just want to replicate Red's team, don't you?" Joseph snarked to Scarlet.

"M-maybe..." Scarlet seemed a bit down at the mention of Red.

"Oh come on, cheer up! I'm sure we can do something nice by the time we get to the next city! We just gotta..." Matt was about to finish his sentence when he realised where the group had ended up.

It was _**Lavender Town.**_

"_Spooky scary skelet-_"

"No, Joseph. We don't need your references here." Now Matt was annoyed at Joseph.

"H-hey, let's calm down and go to the Pokemon Center! Our Pokemon really need to heal up, y'know?" Scarlet seemed a bit scared.

"What, are you afraid of Ghosts?" Joseph said with slight sarcasm.

"N-no! Of course not! It's just... I've heard stories about this place." Scarlet wasn't fooling anyone.

"Like what?" Joseph was curious.

"Like seizures, white hands, bitten off heads and other really strange things. It's so creepy." Scarlet was a bit shaken.

"And that's why they call it** CREEPY**pasta. You spent way too much time on the Net." Joseph was a bit disappointed at Scarlet.

"I did not! Well... maybe. But considering the town's reputation, I don't want to stay here that long." Scarlet really made it obvious she wanted to leave ASAP.

"Okay ScaredySkittie, we'll go to the Pokemon Center, heal, maybe stop by Mr. Fuji's, and then leave. Not a single footstep into the Radio Tower. That sound good?" Joseph looked like he actually WANTED to go to the ominous tower.

"Y-yeah... let's just go and heal already!" Scarlet quickly ran over to the Pokemon Center, while the other two were a bit slower getting there. They healed their Pokemon, but Matt noticed something (or someone) quite... interesting.

It was Lily.

_Wait, why is she here? _Matt was curious as to why Lily was in Lavender Town.

"Hey, Matt. Do you know that girl? You seem to be staring at her."

_Oh, yeah, I forgot. They haven't met her yet.__ Guess it's time to introduce them. _Matt walked over to Lily.

"Hey, Lily. What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

Lily looked at Matt. She seemed a bit sad. "I... think that it's possible that I could find more info about my dad here." Lily noticed Scarlet and Joseph. "Oh, who are those people?"

Matt knew who she was referring to. "Oh, those are my friends: Scarlet, the younger sister of Red, and Joseph, younger brother of Blue."

"_Younger sister of **Red**?_" Lily got a surprised look on her face. She walked towards Scarlet.

"Hey, you're _Red's _sister, right?" Lily asked Scarlet.

"Oh, yeah, I am." Scarlet seemed a bit down. "But... I'm not nearly as strong as him."

"Oh..." Lily was disappointed. "I thought you would be able to help me..."

"Well, maybe I could. What do you need help with?" Scarlet seemed to like the opportunity.

"I was just looking for a strong trainer to help me with a certain task of mine right now. Since you're not that strong, I guess I'll look elsewhere."

"What's that task?" Scarlet was curious.

"Well... I'm looking for my father. And I think I could get a clue to where he is here." Lily said to Scarlet.

"Okay then. Where do you think you could get a clue to where he is?" Scarlet asked.

"I think I could get an answer to at least one thing... at the**_ House of Memories_.**" Lily's statement had shocked Scarlet a bit.

"T-the _**House of Memories?**_" Scarlet was worried. "Why do you think you can find out about him _there?_"

Lily turned away from Scarlet. "Because... he might be **_dead._**"

"_**DEAD?!**_" Scarlet (and Joseph) were very shocked to hear her say that. "Okay, I may not want to, but I'll go with you to the House of Memories. I think the three of us will be fine."

"Yeah, I know. Your friend there has taught me that." Lily pointed towards Matthew.

"Oh, yeah! If you're wondering how we met... that's a long story. Let's just be friends and help her out, okay?" Matt smiled a bit nervously.

"Alright! If there's anyone in need of help, we'll help them!" Scarlet said that with determination in her eyes.

"Thanks. Let's just go now." Lily left the Pokemon Center. After the others healed, they quickly left too.

The group arrived at a small building: _The House of Memories_. The building was built over 10 years ago after the Kanto Radio Tower had replaced the Pokemon Tower. It served the same purpose of containing the graves of Pokemon and even people, but it was considerably smaller in scale. Everyone went inside, and Lily walked over to a book that contained the names of every human and Pokemon that was buried there.

"Let's see... Is he here?" Lily was flipping through the pages. "C... D... E... F..." She was quickly looking through each page. After looking through the entire thing, she couldn't find her father's name. She was slightly relieved, but not completely. "***sigh***, I can't find him here. But that doesn't completely mean he's still alive. There are other places. But at least I'm a bit more sure he's alive." Lily managed to make a slight smile.

_I wish I could help her out more, but I don't really know enough. _Matt was a bit tired. "Well, if you can't find your father's name in there, let's just get out of here and get some rest. I'm sleepy." Matt yawned.

**BAM! **The door to the building was suddenly opened, and very forcefully too. A bunch of people wearing suspicious clothes started pouring in. It was Team Rocket.

Lily immediately turned back and got her Pokeball ready. "_**YOU...**_"

The leader of the squad that arrived spoke up. "So the Boss was right. Trainer M and B are here."

"Trainer M and B?" Matt was confused.

The Admin spoke up. "We're talking about you and the girl with the red sleeve on her arm. You've become our targets after interrupting our operations on Mt. Moon. Now, we're here, trying to get something quite valuable."

"What are you here for?!" Matt yelled with a bit of a raged tone in his voice.

"Why would I tell _you_, of all people?" The Admin looked back. "Grunts! Release all of your Pokemon. We have a job to do."

"**Yes sir!**" The Grunts immediately threw all of their Pokeballs, revealing a large amount of Rattatas, Fearows... and Zubats.

_"_How are we supposed to deal with all of _this_?" Matt looked very worried at what might happen to him.

Lily looked up. "Let's handle this in pairs. Matt and Blue Kid, go together." Lily looked towards Scarlet. "You're going to be with me. Get your Pokemon ready!"

The Admin had an evil smirk on his face. **"Attack them."**

All of the squad's Pokémon rushed towards Matt and Lily, and they looked like they were about ready to attack the trainers themselves.

"Joseph, get your Pokeball out!" Matt got his Pokeball ready.

"Okay!" Joseph pulled his Poke ball out from his pocket.

"**Ivysaur!"**

**"Wartortle!"**

The plant monster and blue turtle emerged from their Pokeballs, and looked ready to kick some serious Rocket tail.

"Use **Razor Leaf!**"

"Help him out with **Bubble!**"

**"IvySAUR!"** The Ivysaur created some leaves from thin air, and _**WOOSH-SLASHED **_the enemy's Pokémon.

**"WARtortle!" **The Wartortle created some oddly painful bubbles **(FRIGGIN BUBBLES!) **and popped them all around Rocket's Pokemon.

On the other side of the battle, the two girls got ready.

"**Charmeleon!"**

**"Blaziken!"**

The two evolved Fire starters were released and ready for action.

_Wait she's got a **BLAZIKEN?! **Just who is she? _"Alright Charmeleon, use **Fire Fang!" **Scarlet got over her slight jealousy yelled her command towards her Pokémon.

_Why is everyone always so shocked to see a Hoenn Pokemon? _"OK, Blaziken. **MEGA-EVOLVE!"**

Lily tapped her Mega Sleeve, and she raised her arm up high as her Blaziken mega-evolved into a flaming martial arts beast.

_And it **MEGA-EVOLVES?! **_Scarlet was quite surprised. Joseph wasn't very phased.

"Blaziken, use **BRAVE BIRD!**" Lily yelled out with all her might.

**"Blaze_IKEN!_**" Blaziken tightened up and rushed towards the opposing Pokemon in a huge bird-like aura. Pretty much everything got devastated. However, Blaziken took a decent amount of recoil, wounding it.

"**Char...**_meleon?_" Charmeleon was a bit confused, but soon came to its senses and **FLAME BIT** everyone of the remaining Pokemon.

"S-sir, they're **too strong!**" The Grunts were getting scared.

_They're quite right... So, they were correct. _The Admin made a slightly crooked smile. _Well, I do have a "secret weapon". However, as long as those other three are here I can't use it. Oh well, I guess I'll use it for another time._

"Hey, are you going to do anything or what, oh mighty powerful Team Pocket Admin?" Lily had a slight look of rage on her face.

The Admin looked a bit annoyed. "Heh, such a rude one. **_Your father wouldn't like that._**"

Lily suddenly went from slightly raged to FULL ON HATE MODE. "W... _**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_" Lily's Mega Blaziken turned towards the Admin, as if it knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I said, **_your father _**_wouldn't like how incessantly rude you are."_ The Admin said that as if he knew that would make Lily super mad.

"Where... _**WHERE IS HE?" **_Lily was extremely enraged by the Admin. Her Mega Blaziken got closer to the Admin.

"Woah woah woah, no need to break the rules now. And sorry, but I can't say anything. Classified information, you know?"

Lily was super angry. The Mega Blaziken just got closer.

The Admin took out his Pokeball. "Inside this, is a Pidgeot. One with Pidgeotite, meaning it can _mega-evolve._ Even if you try using your Blaziken against me, I can easily faint it and all of your friends' Pokemon too. So don't try and think hurting me will do you any good."

Lily was quiet for a bit, then she spoke. "Can you at least tell me... is he still alive?"

"Sorry, can't say a thing. No no no, I can't. It'll just be too _**precious **_of a moment for when you learn the truth. I'll laugh oh so hysterically." The Admin got a but of a crazy smile on his face. "I will tell you one thing, though. My name... is **Nova**. And that's all you're getting! Say your whines to the others. _Peace out!_" The Admin left the small building with his team while laughing hysterically. Wow, isn't he a jerk?

Lily had gone quiet again. Matt and Scarlet went to her and tried to get her to say anything. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lily spoke. "**Nova... **I heard that somewhere before. I just forgot WHERE! I just know that as soon as I saw him, tons of hatred started boiling up within me. Now though, he's gonna PAY! He knows something, and I'm gonna get that answer. I'm leaving." Lily started to walk out of the building.

"Wait!" Matt yelled towards her.

Lily looked a bit annoyed. "What is it?"

Matt was slightly nervous after seeing Lily's expression. "Where are you going?"

Lily turned away and gave a short reply, "Wherever Team Rocket goes, I'll follow them. I don't know where they'll be, but I'll keep travelling until I find them again." Lily then left the unstable House of Memories.

Scarlet raised a question. "Uh... Matt? Just what happened after you left Pewter?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it. Let's just go to the Pokemon Center for now." Matt left the house to go to the Pokemon Center.

"Okay..." Scarlet was worried. _Who IS that girl? She seems quite... interesting. Well, now's not the time. Let's just go get some answers. _Scarlet followed the other two back to the Pokémon Center. That night, Matt told them just what happened. The group realised that something very big was taking place. And now they were wrapped into it.

**A/N: Whoo boy, that was a longer one than usual. Hand cramps for days! Anyways, our adventure takes quite the interesting turn. What happens next? Find out next time (on Zekrom Ball Z)!**


	12. Fuji Rockets

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to upload because I've been busy with some stuff. School, Rainbow Curse, getting frustrated with the Mushroom XIII and spending 3 hours trying to beat 3 of them, and religious stuff that I don't really care about (although I did hear an interesting story)! This might be a bit of an uneventful one compared to the previous few chapters, but you gotta work with post-GS Lavender Town and Viridian the best you can! Anyways, let's get started!**

"That's... quite the interesting story." Scarlet and Joseph had learned of what happened after Matt left the Pewter Gym, and were a bit surprised by it all.

"So this means Team Rocket is back, huh?" Joseph was thinking about things.

Matt was trying to deduce the whole situation. "I guess so. I just can't really understand why, though. The last time Giovanni made a public appearance was 2 years ago during the Pokemon World Tournament, and nothing's been known about him since."

Scarlet had gotten a small idea. "Well, that Nova guy definitely knows something. Although, he seems to be a bit of a jerk. An annoying, mocking jerk! Poor Lily. I may have never met the legend that my brother is supposed to be, but she's suffered far worse."

"I know. But, she's probably far away from Lavender Town by now." Matt said.

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't get into any more trouble for a while." Scarlet replied.

"Maybe Mr. Fuji knows something. Let's stop by his place." Joseph suggested.

"Okay. He's the oldest guy in town and from what I've heard, he knows quite a bit about a lot of stuff." Matt said what he knew of the old man.

The three went from the Pokemon Center to the large house that was not too far from it. Inside was a lot of small Pokemon that appeared wounded, and they were in small confined cage-like rooms. An old man was there, caring for a small Cubone.

"Oh, hey kids! Wait, could it be?" The old man saw the three enter the Pokemon House.

"What?" Matt was a bit confused.

"Ah, yes. You look exactly like him." The old man was looking at Scarlet. "You must be the sister of the boy who saved the town 13 years ago."

"Yeah... I'm Red's younger sister: Scarlet. And is there anything wrong with that?" Scarlet seemed a bit tired.

The old man laughed. "Hahahaha, nothing at all! You just look so much like him. Your brother helped me out a lot, you know. I haven't seen him recently, however. It's been about... 10 years, I think. Do you know what he's doing now?"

Scarlet replied. "Unfortunately, I don't. All I've heard is that apparently he's STILL up at Mt. Silver."

The old man was confused. "But didn't Red participate in that big tournament in Unova 2 years ago?"

Scarlet looked sad. "Yeah, he did. I wasn't able to see it, though. It was a live event only, and there wasn't any pictures taken of him. I really have never seen him."

"Well, that's quite worrying. But, I think as long as you're positive, you'll be fine. I know you'll see him some day!" The old man had a gentle smile on his face.

"Thanks... Um, you're Mr. Fuji, right?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes I am." The old man pointed at himself. "I've been in charge of this little home for over 20 years now. People bring lost or abandoned Pokemon here, and I see if any trainers want to take them and give these Pokemon a home. Want to take a look?"

Scarlet was interested. "Okay."

There was a lot of small Pokemon here, including a few Cubones, Rattatas, Oddish, Vulpix, and a few other kinds of Pokemon. There was one that caught Scarlet's eye though: an Eevee.

Scarlet got a big smile on her face. "I-it's an Eevee! Can I have it?"

"Sure. Just make sure to take good care of it. If I remember correctly, your brother had one too." Fuji said.

"Yep, and that's why I want one!" Scarlet picked up the Eevee and petted it gently. The Eevee was happy about its new owner, and had no hesitation to enter one of Scarlet's Pokeballs. "And that makes 3 Pokemon! Just got another 3 to go before I have my full team."

"At least you're on par with us now." Joseph said. "But now, it's time for the real reason why we came here."

Matt looked at Joseph in agreement. "Yes. So, Mr. Fuji, have you heard of anything relating to Team Rocket recently?"

Fuji was a bit surprised. "Team Rocket? Why do you want to know about them?"

"Because they're back. And they're planning something, we just don't know what." Matt said with a slightly angered look on his face.

Fuji sighed. "So you know. I guess you know that they're the ones responsible for wrecking the House of Memories yesterday, too."

"Yeah."

Fuji became a bit more quiet. "I don't know much, but I overheard something from one of the trainers who came here recently."

Matt was curious, "What did they say?"

"I couldn't listen to all of it, but apparently Team Rocket was planning on obtaining some kind of stone from the House of Memories. They were also trying to learn of the whereabouts of something that I think is called _**Material R**_." Fuji looked concerned.

_What is it with all of these single letters to represent things? _Matt was still thinking. "Do you know anything else?"

"Unfortunately, that's all I could hear. Sorry. Maybe you could get some more info at Vermillion City." Fuji looked a bit sad.

"Okay. We were planning on going there next anyways so I think we'll leave now. Thanks for the info." Matt said.

"And thanks for visiting. And you, Scarlet." Fuji looked at Scarlet. "Take good care of that Eevee, okay?"

"I will." Scarlet said. The group left the Pokemon House and proceeded to finally leave the spooky town. Their next destination was Vermillion City. First, though they encountered a certain Pokemon along the route leading to it.

"IT'S A **SNORLAX!**" Scarlet yelled with excitement.

"Yeah but it's asleep. How're you going to wake it up?" Joseph said.

"With _this_, silly!" Scarlet brought out her Pokegear, and went to the Radio App. She put in a specific frequency and a song started to play. The Snorlax woke up.

"Alright Charmeleon weaken this thing!" Scarlet was really enthusiastic about getting that Snorlax.

**"Char Char!" **The Charmeleon scratched and bit the big fat Pokemon, and weakened it enough to where Scarlet could catch it.

"Okay, **GO POKEBALL!" **Scarlet threw the Pokeball at the Snorlax and successfully captured it. "Woo hoo! I now have **4 **Pokemon! That's more than BOTH of you guys!"

"Well technically I still have a fossil that needs to be resurrected. So I sort of have 4 Pokemon." Matt explained.

Scarlet pouted, "Shut up. At least I have 4 _alive _Pokemon."

"Yeah, I guess you do. Let's continue to head towards Vermillion." Matt suggested.

"Okay!" Scarlet was happy with her new Pokemon. She just had a couple more to go before her team would be what she wants it to be. The group continued to head for Vermillion.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A tall, young-looking man activated a microphone and started to speak to it. There was also someone else who was speaking.

"So, how's _it _coming along?"

"We've had some troubles due to a few... intruders, but we should be done with it in due time."

"That's good to hear. But, who are these 'intruders' you speak of?"

"Some trainers that have gotten in the way of our operations."

"Could you possibly tell me more?"

"I can't give too much away, but we call these trainers M and B."

"Seems like they're significant somehow. What makes them so important?"

"Well, they're both important for different reasons. For Trainer B, he is partly responsible for disrupting both the Mt. Moon and Lavender Town operations. Trainer M is a bit more complicated. You see, she has some past connections with us. And there is someone quite important that she's involved with. I can't exactly say more, but she is easily our most powerful opponent right now. We need to somehow take her out."

"Sounds quite dangerous. Is there anyone else involved with this?"

"Yes. There were also two other trainers who disrupted the Lavender Town mission. We call them S and W. They're... interesting, to say the least."

"What's so special about them?"

"Well, Trainer W happens to be the current Indigo champion's younger sibling. He's getting more powerful, and has connections with S and B. Trainer S might be weak at the moment, but she could easily be our **most powerful **adversary."

"Why do you think that?"

"You see, Trainer S has a relation to the same trainer who defeated Master Giovanni."

"Are you telling me S is Red's..."

"Sister, yes. We don't know if she'll be as capable as Red was in the past, but we can't be too careful. He _was _the one who ruined the entire team."

"Yes, we all know. I see how you are going through trouble, but for now your team has to focus on creating _it_."

"Yes, I know. We have made progress with that, but we've been having troubles with it. It will be done in due time. And thankfully, we have someone very important working on it."

"Who, exactly?"

"I can't say much, but they were... a specimen from the operation 4 years ago."

"Oh yes, **_that _**one. I'm looking forward to what you make."

"Myself too. Speaking of which, how's it going for you?"

"Well. We haven't really had any interruptions, so production's been quite smooth. We should be done soon."

"Good. Now, I'm afraid I must go. I have other tasks to do."

"Alright then. I look forward to see what happens."

**_Conversation END._**

_**Back at Vermilion...**_

"Ahhh, finally we're here." Matt was tired from having to walk so much.

"So we're gonna go to the gym now, right?" Scarlet asked.

"Just let me rest." Matt said exhaustingly.

"Okay then. Let's go to the Pokemon Center and get some sleep." Joseph said.

The group went to the Pokemon Center, and got some rest. Tomorrow, they would fight the next Gym Leader: **Lt. Surge.**

**A/N: Okay, exposition chapter OVER. Next chapter, the group faces Lt. Surge, the Lightning American. 'MURICA! So next time, get ready for the most patriotic chapter ever. You're gonna need to. So see you next time (on Rayquaza Ball Z)!**


	13. Battle with Lt Surge!

**A/N: Still hating those dang mushrooms. Gotta make a ROCA chapter about it. And... nothing else. Huh. AMERICA, HECK YEAH!**

**"_YAAAWWWNNN!" _**Matt woke up from his well-deserved sleep.

Joseph also woke up due to Matt's loud yawning. "Hey, when you wake up don't be a Snorlax!"

"Sorry, Exploud." Matt got up and got himself ready for the day.

"You know, that's quite ironic when you remember that I actually _have_ a Snorlax." Scarlet said jokingly.

"Well at least it's inside the Pokeball." Joseph said.

The group got ready and headed towards the Vermilion Gym. However, they met their greatest obstacle.

"Oh no! It's... _**A TREEEE!" **_Matt yelled with such disappointment.

"All you have to do is use **Cut**, you know." Joseph replied.

"But I don't **want **Cut. I don't **need** Cut. Cut is terrible and I have no reason for ever needing it!" Matt was being such a complainer.

"Then can't we just, like, **walk around**?" Scarlet suggested.

"Wait you can actually do that?" Matt was surprised.

"Yeah, of course you can! Don't you see the obvious opening to the side of the tree?" Scarlet pointed out how much space was around it.

"Oh... yeah, that. Well, don't mind if I do~!" Matt and the others walked around the small, harmless tree and went into the gym.

"Wait, it's _this _gym. Dang it." Matt was not very happy to be in Lt. Surge's infamous gym, with the greatest obstacle to any trainer: _**Random Puzzles.**_

"Well, time to walk around and get the correct switches from the trash cans!" Scarlet said oddly excitedly.

After spending a grand total of 30 minutes battling a couple of trainers and finding those darned switches, the group eventually managed to find all three of them. The electrical fence blocking Lt. Surge had opened.

"Finally we're done with that. NEVER. AGAIN." Matt sighed in relief.

"Well, it's time to face the first Gym Leader that you won't completely curbstomb this time." Joseph said slightly evilly to Matt.

"Ivysaur is still resistant to Electric, though." Matt commented.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you'll still win on your first try." Joseph seemed to point out Matt's problems more than his own.

"Well, at least my party doesn't only have **1 **Pokemon that isn't weak to Electric Types." Matt pointed out.

"Meh, my Machop should be good enough. Right?" Joseph looked at one of his Pokeballs.

Scarlet was getting a bit annoyed by the two. "Hey, could you stop arguing who's better and actually battle this guy?"

Matt looked at Scarlet and remembered what he was supposed to be doing in the first place. "Oh... yeah. Let's do that."

Joseph didn't seem fully ready, though. "Wait a second. I have one question. Just _what is _an American?"

Matt was confused. "Where'd that come from?"

"Well, you know how Lt. Surge's title is the '**Lighting American'**? Does anyone know what an American actually is?" Joseph seemed to be getting conspiracy theorist side on.

"I don't know. Maybe there's some region that had a war and it was called 'America' or something. That isn't really important." Scarlet just wanted to get on to the battle.

"Except it _is _important. I've never heard of this 'America' region before. All I know of is Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos." Joseph really wanted to stay on this topic.

"How about we ask Lt. Surge himself?" Matt turned around and went to Lt. Surge. "Hey, Army Guy! Just what _is _an American."

The buff and tough military Gym Leader noticed Matt. "Well, that's quite the interesting story. You see, I can't say anything!"

Matt was confused again. "...Why?"

"Classified information, kid. If you really want to know, join the army when you get older. Of course, I know what you're really here for now: the **Thunder Badge**." Lt. Surge got into his pre-battle speech stance.

Joseph sighed, "I guess we'll never know what an 'American' is..."

Matt looked towards Joseph. "Hey. For now, let's focus on the badge and nothing else! Do you want to become a master or not?"

Joseph sighed again, but this time with a sense of defeat. "Okay, I get it. You go first."

Matt smirked. "My pleasure."

Lt. Surge then said his usual pre-battle speech, "Hey, you little tyke! It may not be very smart to challenge me, but it takes guts! When it comes to **Electric-type** Pokémon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield. I'll zap you just like I do all my enemies in battle!"

"Probably not!" Matt said as the battle began.

_**Matt VS. Lt. Surge!**_

"Go, **Ivysaur!**" Matt released the Seed Pokemon.

"**Pikachu, **shock them!" Surge released the ever-popular Electric Mouse.

"Okay, Ivysaur use **Razor Leaf!**"

"Pikachu use **Shock Wave!**"

The Ivysaur summoned its razor-sharp leaves out of nowhere and directed them towards Pikachu. Pikachu replied by quickly _**ZAPPING **_Ivysaur, dealing some damage to the plant Pokemon. Pikachu then got hit _**WOOSH-SLASHED **_by Ivysaur's leaves, and it took a decent bit of damage as well.

"It's okay Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf again!" Matt yelled towards his Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use **Quick Attack!**"

The Pikachu quickly went and **_SLAMMED _**into its opponent, dealing more damage than the previous move did. Ivysaur became weak, but still managed to released another Razor Leaf powerful enough to faint the electric mouse.

"Ah no! Alright **Voltorb, **eliminate the Tango!" The Pokeball Pokemon was released.

_Great... Military Talk. _Matt was still as ready as ever, despite his Ivysaur being weakened. "Ivysaur, switch out with Nidorino!"

**"Saur!"** The Ivysaur was absorbed back into the Pokeball, and the mini poison rhino came out.

Lt. Surge looked determined to win. "Voltorb, use **Shock Wave!**"

_That's the exact same move he used last time... _Matt pointed his finger with great excitement. "Nidorino, use **Double Kick!**"

"**NIDO!" **The Nidorino ran towards its opponent, however Voltorb was far faster and hit it with Shock Wave first, dealing a fair amount of damage. It wasn't enough to faint the 'rino, so the rhino still went and _**BASH-BASHED **_the small Pokeball-looking creature. It fainted.

"Oh yes, the power of grinding!" Matt smirked.

Lt. Surge was appropriately a bit furious. "Okay, Voltorb is FIA. However, the battle has just begun! Go, **Raichu!**" The larger, browner, less-popular electric mouse made its appearance.

_This one's going to be tough. Better give it all I've got! _Matt moved the brim of his hat a bit. "Nidorino, use **Horn Attack!**"

"Give 'em a **THUNDABOL-**_wait this is its weaker moveset_-I mean another **Shock Wave!**"

**"Rai... CHUUU!" **The Raichu quickly released its electrical energy, fainting the Nidorino before it even had the chance to attack.

_Argh! This thing is powerful. Sorry Pidgeotto, but I have to use you if I'm going to win. _"Go, **Pidgeotto!"**

"Ha! Kid, do you honestly believe that a bird like that can defeat _my _Electric Pokemon? Of course not! I once flew a plane powered by the things! Raichu, use **_Shock Wave _**again!" Lt. Surge was certainly feeling confident in winning.

_Stop spamming that move so I can actually attack! _Rather than pointing out an attack to his pretty much already KIA Pidgeotto, Matt decided to use an item instead. "Okay Ivysaur. _**SUPER POTION!"**_

_**ZAP! **_The Pidgeotto was down, thanks to his trainer caring more for his starter than his second-most-important. That must make Pokemon feel really bad.

"You've only got one left! How do you expect to beat **me**?" Lt. Surge was laughing at how weak Matt seemed.

"Oh, you want me to _lose?_ Sorry, but I'm going to win, using **Type-Advantages! **Go, _**IVYSAUR!**_" Matt released the now fully-healed Grass Pokemon yet again. "Use **Razor Leaf!**"

"Use **Quick Attack, Raichu!**"

**"Rai!"** Raichu, being the faster Pokemon, hit first with its Shock Wave, and Ivysaur took a bit of damage, and got close to the yellow. Ivysaur's Razor Leaves flew towards the large mouse, and dealt a decent amount of damage to Raichu. Raichu was in the yellow, meaning one more hit and it would be down for the count.

_Okay, got to take this slowly. I should probably just use Razor Leaf again. I mean, that **is **my strongest move. _"Alright Ivysaur, Razor Leaf one last time!"

"I'll make sure this is _your _last time! Raichu, suppress the enemy tango with one more Quick Attack!"

**"Ivy..."**

**"Chu..."**

_**BAM! **_The Raichu slammed into the enemy with Quick Attack, and Ivysaur became weak again. Ivysaur used the last of his conscious energy to execute Razor Leaf, which successfully _**SLASHED **_the Raichu into fainting. Matt had won due to convenient luck, once again.

"Another Gym Leader down, another badge earned!" Matt smiled.

Lt. Surge was, positively, shocked. "Now that's a shocker! You're the real deal, kid! Fine, then, take the Thunder Badge!"

**Matt got the _Thunder Badge!_**

Lt Surge went on to explain what the badge did. "The Thunder Badge cranks up your Pokémon's speed. It also lets your Pokémon fly lightning-quick any-time, kid! You're special, kid! Take this!"

**Matt also got TM34: _Shock Wave!_**

"TM34 contains Shock Wave! Teach it to an electric Pokémon!"

Matt took the TM from the tall military Gym Leader.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave now." Matt said to his friends.

"You're not going to watch our battles _again?" _Scarlet was disappointed.

"It's not that. I just kinda want to get some rest. I'm sure you guys will win, so give it your best shot!" Matt explained.

"Of course we will!" Scarlet said with a... determined look on her face.

"Alright then, I'll be leaving. See you guys later." Matt said.

"Okay. Bye!" Scarlet waved to Matt as he leaved. She then spoke to Joseph. "Hey, what are you going to do?"

Joseph replied, "Well, I'm going to get my badge and start getting a move onto Celadon City. I guess you are as well?"

"I guess so. Well, time's a wastin'! Let's get the Thunder Badge!" Scarlet was excited.

"Of course." Joseph smiled as he said that.

**Location: Unknown**

There was a piece of paper on a desk in what appeared to be some sort of underground facility. On the paper, it said:

_**List of Team Rocket Admins and their Summaries:**_

**I**

**Name: Nova**

**Joined: 5 Years Ago**

**Notable Appearance Trait: Purple Hair**

**Main Pokemon: Pidgeot (M), Raticate, Spearow**

**Disposition: Previously in charge of Lavender Town Operation - FAILED. Currently paired with Hydro in GC base.**

**Current Objective: Obtain Material R**

**Relations to Targets: R-**

There was no more to the paper. It seemed to be torn somehow.

"Sometimes, it's good to view how my uppers are."

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Not as American as I wanted to be, but hey it's got a battle instead of all story stuff. Nothing much else to say so I'll see you next time (on Kyurem Ball Z)!**


	14. Celadon Investigation

**A/N: If you'd like to read something that's like my life, read Random OC Adventures by me! Or not. Probably not. This one's more popular anyways. And now, time for another chapter of Pokemon Champion Version. Also I figured out I _might _have made the order of events incorrect compared to how it is in the game. Whatever, we're already here.**

_**LOCATION: CELADON CITY**_

Walking along the sidewalks of the colorful Celadon City was someone wearing a hood. This person stood out a lot from the normally rainbow-ed city, as what they were wearing was pretty... basic. Black, white, and a contrasting red. Who could that be? They seemed to be heading towards somewhere. They eventually stopped by a dimly lit building with an old-looking neon sign on top. It read, **"GAME CORNER"**.

The hooded person got a small smile. "So, this place is still up? I wonder if it's still the same as before." They went inside the building. Since the time that Ethan had done his journey through Kanto, the Game Corners had fallen through some hard times. Due to some Kalosian law or something, many of them were forced to be closed down. However, this specific Game Corner still appeared to be open.

Inside, there was rows and rows of different arcade and casino machines, with such fantastic games as _PokeSNAP!, Pokken Tournament, and Super Poke Brawl... for Arcade. _People were all around, having a lot of fun. It seemed like the place never changed.

"But, if it hasn't changed... then _that _is probably still here."

The trainer walked over to a wall on the right side of the building. They touched it with their left hand. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Huh?"

The trainer's red garment on their left arm had a small reaction to it, glowing for about a second.

"Well, looks like there's something here. I just can't access it, though."

The trainer, sighing in disappointment, left the Game Corner.

"I've gotta find out where I can find the way to access that place." The trainer kept walking along the roads of the big city, with no destination seemingly in sight.

_**-Back with the Gang-**_

"Hmm... Okay, I can't go to Saffron yet, so I have to head through... _another Underground Path._" Matt was disappointed that he had to go through another path that was probably filled with Zubats and such.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to worry. They've actually built a whole tunnel where that area is now. It's a bit long, and there are trainers there, but you shouldn't have to worry about any wild Pokemon." Scarlet walked near the thinking Matt.

"***relieved sigh* **That's good. I really don't want to deal with that kind of thing again." Matt still seemed a bit tired. Probably because he just woke up.

"Oh yeah, where's Joseph? I didn't see him after his battle with Surge." Scarlet asked.

"Probably went to Celadon City ahead of us. I wonder how he's going to handle Erika, considering she's the Grass expert." Matt was acting quite smart.

"Okay. Soooo... since we don't really have anything else to do, wanna head over to Celadon now?" Matt asked.

"O-okay!" Scarlet seemed a bit surprised that he asked her that.

"What is it?" Matt was curious.

"N-nothing..." Scarlet seemed nervous.

"Alright then. Let's go." Matt and Scarlet got all of their stuff ready and left for Celadon City.

_**Rock Tunnel, away!**_

"Ugh... here we are..." Matt was tired. "That was a long tunnel."

"You don't say." Scarlet snarked.

"Meh, let's go to Erika's Gym." Matt seemed to just want to go to the gym as fast as possible.

"Woah, slow down. Shouldn't we explore the town a bit more first?" Scarlet was a bit confused at Matt's sudden rush to get the badge.

"If we get Erika done now, then we won't have to worry about it later." Matt said.

"That is true..." Scarlet said. "Wait a second, isn't that..." Scarlet noticed a certain building.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"That's the Game Corner, right?" Scarlet seemed to be thinking about something.

"Oh, it is." Matt looked slightly surprised. "Wait, you don't think..."

"Maybe Team Rocket is still here." Scarlet looked interested in going to the Game Corner.

"It's been over 13 years since the last time Team Rocket was a major force. And, I don't really think they would stay in the same city for so long." Matt seemed a bit doubtful.

"But, looked at that building." Scarlet pointed at the Game Corner. "Doesn't it just scream _suspicious _to you? The dim lights, the suspicious people? Anything at all?"

"It could just be an old building." Matt was acting a bit strange.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be more concerned about Team Rocket?" Scarlet was worried.

"Well, it's not like anything's gonna change if we wait a bit. I just want my badge." Matt was really being different.

Scarlet just got even more concerned. "Hey, get out of it! Let's just head over to the Game Corner and see if there is anything suspicious there or not."

"Fine. Fine Fine Fine. We'll go." Matt looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked Matt.

"It's nothing." Matt replied.

"Really?" Scarlet really wondered why Matt was acting this way.

"Yes, really. Now, let's go." Matt just wanted to leave.

"Okay..."

The two headed over to the suspicious building and went inside. Despite what it looked like on the outside, the Game Corner looked just as busy as ever inside. People were enjoying and getting frustrated over the various games, and there was a distinctly bright look to the whole place.

"Well this place looks a lot better on the inside than it does outside." Scarlet had her eyes wide open from how lively the place looked.

"It really does. Now, what are we supposed to do here?" Matt seemed like he was at least slightly interested in their objective now.

"Try to look for anyone suspicious..." Scarlet looked around to see if there was anyone that looked especially different. There was so many people that it was hard to tell each of them apart.

"Are you really sure that there's anything evil about this place now?" Matt complained.

"I'm pretty sure. Huh?" Scarlet noticed someone who was much taller and looked a lot older than everyone else. "Hey that guy looks suspicious!"

"You don't say..." Matt snarked a bit.

They noticed the suspiciously suspicious man was talking to the person at the prize counter. They could only overhear a small tidbit of their conversation.

"Hey, I forgot my key. Where can I get a replacement?"

"What's your ID?"

"Ugh, fine. Here it is." The suspicious person took out their wallet and presented it to the prize man.

"Hmm... Yep, looks legit. Now then, here's your key. Don't lose it this time."

"Thank you. Oh yeah, I forgot. When does this place close again?"

"About 10:00 at night. Shouldn't you already know?"

"I just needed to make sure of when I have to get here."

"Do you have a special meeting with the boss or something like that?"

"I do, actually. I have to be here as soon as the place closes."

"Okay then. Just make sure you get here in time."

"Sure thing."

The suspicious man proceeded to leave the Game Corner. Matt and Scarlet were left wondering about what they said.

"So, I think it's pretty obvious that YES, there is something suspicious here." Scarlet looked a bit annoyed at Matt.

"Yeah yeah, I know. So, are we just gonna wait here until 10:00?" Matt asked.

"What time is it right now?" Scarlet said.

"Let's see..." Matt took out his Pokegear, "It's about 7:00 right now. I don't think we'll be able to beat Erika and get everything ready in 3 hours."

"You're right. We should just go and explore the city a bit in the meantime." Scarlet was thinking.

"Alright then. Where do you want to go?" Matt seemed a lot more open to go to other places now.

"How about... oh yes! There's the Celadon Hotel. I think we can get some good experience there, and I can get myself a Water Stone!" Scarlet seemed excited about going to the Hotel.

"Sure, let's go." Matt and Scarlet left the Game Corner and proceeded along to the Celadon Hotel. They fought a few battles inside the luxurious building, and once they reached the top Scarlet obtained a Water Stone for her Eevee.

"Fantastic! Time to get a Vaporeon!" Scarlet was happy to receive her new Water Stone.

"Aren't you planning on getting a Lapras, though?" Matt questioned.

"Well, yeah, but I don't have a Water Type as of now." Scarlet pouted a bit.

"Get ready to not use it against Erika, though." Matt said.

"Bleh. Who cares? Let's do this!"

Scarlet brought out her Eevee and got her new Water Stone near the Pokemon. Eevee happily accepted the Water Stone, and it transformed into **VAPOREON! **Scarlet hugged her new aquatic dog Pokemon.

"Ohhh I love you you wittle aqua-doggy!" Scarlet really did like her newly evolved Pokemon.

"O-kay... Um, how much time do we have left?" Matt asked.

Scarlet put the Vaporeon back in its Pokeball. "Um, let me see... It's about 9:00."

"We should start getting ready. Let's head back to the Pokemon Center." Matt looked determined to figure out what was going on.

Matt and Scarlet headed back to the Pokemon Center. Once they arrived there, they noticed someone sitting at a table. As you have probably thought by now, it was...

"Oh, Lily." Matt walked over to her.

"Hm?" Lily just noticed Matt walking towards her. "What is it?"

"Well, you might know this already, but Team Rocket's here." Matt said to Lily.

"Yep, I already knew. I just don't know how to get into their hideout..." Lily was thinking.

"Actually, we figured out how we're gonna get in." Matt said to Lily, who was surprised.

"How do we get in?" Lily asked.

"Well, at 10:00 tonight when the Game Corner closes, there's apparently a meeting. We're planning on sneaking into the place and trying to stay there past closing. Then, we should be able to access the hideout from there." Matt discussed their plan with Lily.

"Okay... so when are you going to get there. It's not long until the GC closes." Scarlet said to Matt.

"Probably now. I'm guessing you're gonna come with us." Matt said the obvious.

Lily smiled a bit. "Of course I am. I do need to find out what really happened to my father, after all."

"You seem oddly calm about this..." Matt noticed the difference in her personality.

"I guess I'm just more prepared now. My Blaziken is super powerful! It shouldn't be beaten by anyone!" Lily looked determined to find out the truth.

"Okay. Let's get going. Hey, Scarlet, you got everything?" Matt looked towards Scarlet.

"Yeah. Got some Potions, Ethers, and those kinds of things. Pokemon are healed, too." Scarlet dropped all of her purchased items on the table.

"Good. Alright then, let's go!" Matt and the two girls left the Pokemon Center and went towards the Game Corner. When they arrived, they saw more people that looked older than the usual crowd of the arcade. It was about 9:50, so the speakers in the arcade started to tell everyone to get their stuff and leave.

The three entered the building.

"Okay, how are we supposed to hide here past 10:00?" Matt asked.

"I don't have my Kecleon to hide us... Does anyone have a Ditto?" Lily asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Scarlet said with disappointment.

"We should just try to stay in the shadows for now. We'll see what happens." Matt looked like he at least slightly knew what he was doing.

**_Time - 10:00_**

The three cautiously waited in one of the more hidden parts of the Game Corner. By the time it was 10:00, the arcade was almost empty. The only people there were a few janitors who were cleaning around, as well as some security guards that were looking around to see if there was anyone.

"Okay, when you hear one of the guards getting close, move away and try to get to the Prize Counter." Matt had a plan.

"Got it."

One of the guards approached near the area where the group hid. They quickly and silently moved towards one of the arcade machines, taking cover by a few of them.

"Okay, move that way." Matt and the other two continued to move towards the prize counter. Whenever one of the guards got close, they tried as hard as they could to not be seen. After what seemed like more than 20 minutes of moving around, they finally got to the Prize Counter, safe and sound. Luckily, one of the men was there.

The suspicious-looking man scanned what appeared to be a keycard next to a picture on the wall. The floor to the right of the man dissolved into a staircase that lead to some sort of underground base.

"Okay, go Mightena. Use Crunch." Lily whispered as she threw her Pokeball onto the ground.

"Huh?" The suspicious man heard the sound of the Pokeball releasing the Pokeball.

_**"Grrr... Ahh!" **_The dog bit the man's leg.

**"Agh!" **The man yelled in pain. He dropped his keycard onto the floor, and Lily picked it up.

"Okay, let's go down." Lily said as she put the keycard in her pocket.

"Alright."

The group left the suspicious man to lay down in pain, as they headed towards the Rocket Hideout. What could possibly lie down there?

**A/N: ABRUPT ENDING! Sorry, I just wanted to get this chapter out now, and it IS longer than usual. It might actually be the longest yet. Anyways, the next chapter should be much more eventful than this one, so look forward to it. See you guys next time (on Hydreigon Ball Z)!  
And, I'm sorry for this taking a while. And something else. But I don't want to insert personal life. So yeah k thx bye.**


End file.
